The Real WorldRoad Rules Challenge: The Brawl
by pgcoolforever
Summary: Your favourite Real World/Road Rules Contestants are back for a brand new challenge!
1. The Introduction

*Shows 24 People Getting Off Of An Airplane*

Derrick *Confessional*: Back for another round baby! It's time to add just a bit more money in my pockets.

Ibis *Confessional*: The only reason anyone does these challenges is for the money. Like if there was no prize involved I'm pretty sure there would be no show. Either way I guess it's fun.

Wes *Confessional*: I am back for only one reason. I need to prevent Kenny from winning anymore money on these shows. No one who is as stupid as him deserves to win this sort of money.

Jodi *Confessional*: It's been awhile since you last saw me on a chalenge. I was last seen on The Duel where I came out with the win. I'm just hoping that even after all this waiting I can still pull it off.

Jose *Confessional*: I'm one of the few this time around that have never been on a challenge. I've had many opprotunity's to star in a challenge but I figured I should give it awhile before trying it out. Everyone is going to underestimate me but they'll be surprised with what I can do.

Paul *Confessional*: Honestly, these challenges drive me completely insane. I fight with practically everyone on here for no apparent reason. The only reason I am still doing these is because I can't stand the fact that I haven't won yet. I am going to do my best to not pick fights with anyone this time... But we'll see if I'm capable of that!

*Shows The Cast Getting Onto A Bus Which Starts Driving Off. Then shows them one by one on the bus*

Brad *Confessional*: You last saw me on The Ruins where I was most known for getting drunk and getting by ass kicked by Darrell... Since then I haven't been drinking nearly as much so this season I promise you will not be seeing a drunken Brad.

Jonna *Confessional*: This is my first challenge but I have competed in something like this before. People are going to think "Oh she's a rookie... She won't win!" but I promise, I have a lot more game then anyone expects.

Chet *Confessional*: Hey I'm Chet from the Real World Brooklyn. Since The Ruins I've just been doing some interviewing and hanging out. I definately expect to go farther this time around.

Evelyn: Hey Evelyn's back. Since The Ruins I've just been trying to keep my mind straight, and come to realize that there are idiots like Kenny, Johnny, and Evan all over the world and I'm just going to have to deal with them. Evan isn't around this time so I'm hoping that brings their super high egos down a bit... Pshh yeah right.

Bronne: The whole reason for me being on The Real World Cancun was so I could get a chance to do the challenges. It seems like a whole lot of fun but I do realize it's going to be completely drama filled. I just need to keep my eye on the prize and not on the jerks surrounding me.

*Shows The Group Getting Off In A Field To Meet TJ Lavin*

TJ: Hey everyone! For those of you that don't know me I'm TJ Lavin, I'm a pro BMX ride, and I'm this season host for The Challenge: The Brawl!

*Everyone Looks Surprised*

Ryan *Confessional*: The Brawl definitely doesn't sound like an easy challenge. It sounds like a full out battle to me. I'm just hoping I can pull through.

TJ: You guys are used to playing in teams of about 12 in The Gauntlet, Inferno, or Ruins, and as individuals in The Island, or The Duel... But this season we are going to put a new twist in.

*Everyone Looks Around Nervously*

TJ: This season you guys will be playing in teams of 2 to get yourself to the grand prize!

*Everyone Gasps and Excitement Begins To Unfold*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Honestly I don't really think I work well with a partner at all. If I can manage to get Wes it should be good but I'm not sure how well I could work with anyone else here.

Danny *Confessional*: Partners? I'm not to sure about this... The girls here are a bunch of dumb asses... Melinda definitely should have came to this challenge.

Johanna *Confessional*: If I end up getting Wes I might as well just walk of this show. There is no way I plan to work with that moron ever in these challenges.

TJ: So there will be twelve teams of two competing in the challenges. The team that wins a challenge will become the Power Team for that week. The Power Team will have a very important role because they will have to choose two teams that will battle it out in The Brawl. But here's the thing... The two teams that head into The Brawl will not be fighting to stay as a team. The guys from both teams will compete against each other and only one guys will stay, then the girls from those teams will go head to head and only one of those girls will stay. So to put it in simpler words, you may be coming out of elimination with a brand new partner!

*Everyone Looks Surprised and Whispering Is Heard*

TJ: This season, the winning teamm will be receiving a total prize of $300,000 to split between the two of you. Second place will get $100,000, and third place will get $50,000. Now that we got that out of the way, we need to pick partner!

Kenny *Confessional*: I think everyone here sort of know who they want... Everyone must want me! I mean who wouldn't?

TJ: Here we have a lottery machine. I will spin it and the name that comes out will be the person to pick their partner first! Let's get this on!

*TJ Starts Spinning The Machine And A Ball Comes Out*

TJ: It is Kina!

Kina: Yes!

*Kina Runs Up To TJ*

TJ: Who do you want to be your partner for the game?

Kina: I don't even need to think about this... Derrick!

Derrick: That's my girl!

*Derrick Runs Up To Kina and They Hug*

TJ: The first team of The Brawl... Kina and Derrick! You guys go stand over there and we will get the next team sorted out.

*TJ Starts Spinning The Machine and A Name Comes Out*

TJ: We got Brad!

Brad: Alright!

TJ: Brad, who do you want as your current partner?

Brad: I would love to be joined by Sarah!

*Sarah High Fives Brad*

TJ: We now have two teams. Let's get to the next team.

*TJ Spins The Machine*

TJ: We've got... Kelly Anne!

Kelly Anne: Score! We get over here.

TJ: Wes and Kelly Anne are a current team!

Wes *Confessional*: I'm kind of annoyed that Kelly Anne would pick me... We would of had a two team alliance if she wasn't my partner, but now we are together and aren't on two seperate teams... And no one here really like us.

*TJ Spins The Machinee*

TJ: Jonna! Come up here and choose your partner!

*Jonna Scans The Boys*

Jonna *Confessional*: I know choosing the perfect partner would be crucial. Cohutta won quite a few elimination challenges in his last challenge...

Jonna: I have to go and pick my boy Cohutta!

*Cohutta Walks And Hugs Jonna as They Move To The Other Teams*

TJ: Four of the twelve picks are chosen! Let's find out the fifth!

*TJ Spins The Machine*

TJ: Evelyn.

Evelyn: I honestly have no idea... Ummm... Dunbar?

Dunbar *Confessional*: Yeah... That defintely wouldn't have been my first choice.

*Evelyn and Dunbar walk to the group*

TJ: Next we have, Johnny!

Johnny: Looks like a good bunch of girl TJ... I'm going to have to go with the strong and talented Jodi!

Jodi: Thanks!

Jodi *Confessional*: Johnny isn't so bad... He's won a few of these challenges so it must be worth something. I know he's an idiot though so he better just keep quiet.

*Jodi and Johnny Walk To The Other Teams While TJ Picks The Next Name Out*

TJ: Next up is Danny!

Danny: Okay let's see...

*Danny Looks at All The Girls*

Danny: I am going to pick Paula!

*Paula and Danny Hug and Walk Over To The Group Of Teams*

Kenny *Confessional*: There have been so many picks and none of these girls have picked me yet... This is awkward.

TJ: Next we have Ryan.

Ryan: I think I am going to go with Johanna!

Johanna: We are going to rock this thing!

*Johanna and Ryan walk Towards The Group*

Johanna *Confessional*: I'm not to happy about being with Ryan... But I got to keep a positive attitude if I plan to survive this game.

TJ: Only four teams left to create. Ibis, you're up!

Ibis: I am going to have to choose Chet!

*Chet Hugs Ibis and They Walk To The Group*

TJ: Three teams left. Brianna come on up!

Brianna: I think I want to pick one of the rookies! Jose get over here.

*Brianna Hugs Jose as They Walk To The Team Group*

TJ: This is the last person and then we will have all the teams. The final name is... Svetlana.

Svetlana *Confessional*: Not so great options for me... You got Kenny who is the biggest jerk on television, and Bronne who is a rookie to the game. I've learned something though... Never underestimate a rookie.

Svetlana: I think I will take Bronne!

Kenny *Confessional*: Unbealivable! No one wants the beauty that is Kenny? Oh well, I guess Jenn is not HORRIBLE...

Jenn *Confessional*: And I end up getting stuck with Kenny... This really isn't my day is it?

TJ: Okay we have Svetlana and Bronne, and Kenny and Jenn! That completed our teams!

The Teams:  
Kenny and Jenn Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Kelly Anne Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Ryan and Johanna Chet and Ibis Jose and Brianna

TJ: The competition will officially begin tomorrow... But for now you guys can go check out your house! I will see you at tomorrows challenge! Good night!

Derrick: Thanks TJ!

*Everyone Claps as They Walk Away. The Camera Then Pans To The House Which Is Complete With A Hot Tub, Swimming Pool, Pool Table, and Every Luxary You can Think Of*

Svetlana: Oh my god are you kidding me?

Paula: This is nicer then any of the other houses we've ever had!

Bronne: I get first pick of my room!

*Shows Everyone Burstin Through The Doors To Pick A Room*

Danny *Confessional*: Yes, we all run in to pick our rooms... Of course there's only two rooms and it's divided one room girls, one room guys. We should have figured that out before!

Wes *Confessional*: There are advantages and disadvantages with having to sleep in the same room and Johnny and Kenny. The down side is I have to see Kenny's hideous face all the time and Johnny's fricken annoying voice twenty four seven, but on the upside... I get to keep a close eye on them to make sure they don't scramble.

*Shows Wes talking To Kelly Anne*

Wes: Why did you pick me for your partner?

Kelly Anne: I thought you would want to be my partner...

Wes: I am here to get Kenny and Johnny out of this game. I was hoping the be on seperate teams so me and you have a double chance of winning a challenge and a double chance of getting them out...

Kelly Anne: Oh wow, I didn't even think about that.

Wes: Yeah, well next time just make better decisions.

Kelly Anne: I'm sorry Wes!

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Wes really acts like a jerk when he doesn't get his way. But he realizes at some point that he's wrong and goes back to the Wes I know and love...

*Shows Johnny, Paula, Derrick and Kenny In A Room Talking Together*

Paula *Confessional*: All three of those jerks screwed me over in The Island, and now I can finally have my chance to get back at them.

Paula: I backed you guys up from the begging! I helped you get out certain people! I did whatever I could to get you guys to the end and in the end you screw me over? Really now?

Johnny: Paula, if you haven't realized it by now we are playing these games for a lot of money!

Paula: Yes, that's why I am so angry by it! You traded me for Evelyn? I mean, she was your enemy the whole game and you're just going to become friends with her?

Kenny: Look Paula, I know you're upset by all of this and I would be to... But let's leave the past in the past and make ammends. It would be nice for all 4 of us to work together again.

Paula: Are you fricken kidding me? I refuse to work with any of you ever again you jerks. Don't screw me over and expect me to help you win money again! If you guys think I'm as dumb as Evelyn you are crazy!

*Paula Leaves The Room and Slams The Door Behind Her*

End of Episode 0 


	2. Episode 1

Kenny and Jenn Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Kelly Anne Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Ryan and Johanna Chet and Ibis Jose and Brianna ------------------------------------  
NAR: Previously on The Brawl... 24 Real World/Road Rules/Fresh Meat contestants arrived for a completely new battle and were shocked to find out that they would be competing in teams of 2 to make their way to the grand prize. The teams were then picked and drama already unfolded as Paula approached Johnny, Kenny, and Derrick about them backstabbing her in The Island. The drama will continue tonight as the house really gets heated up on The Challenge: The Brawl!

*Shows A Group Of People In the Living Room*

Brad *Confessional*: It's pretty much a tradition for the cast to play a game of Truth or Dare in this house... And when you play this game on a challenge things are going to get crazy!

Ibis: Kenny, I dare you to plant a big kiss on Sarah.

Sarah *Confessional*: People are still going on about me and Kenny? Really? It's old! I don't like him anymore. It's over! Completely done! Well I did sort of enjoy that kiss...

*Shows Kenny Kissing Sarah Then Quickly Backing Away*

Kenny: Maybe you should try using mouthwash sometime you big tatooed freak!

Sarah *Confessional*: and then he goes right back to being the idiot he is to me.

*Camera Pans To Jose and Brianna Talking In A Room*

Brianna: People are going to underestimate us because I've only been on one challenge and this is your first... We just need to prove to them we are worth keeping around.

Jose: I don't think we should come off right away as a strong team because that will end of making us a threat.

Brianna: Is that really how you want to play? I'm here to win as much as I can! I've done The Ruins, and I know what it's like to lose. I come to these challenges wanting to win, not to just sit around and watch other people control my fate.

Jose: What I'm saying is that if we come off as a strong team right away, people will consider us a threat and then we are pretty much screwed.

Brianna: Well then we just need to keep on winning so we keep the power in our hands then! Trust me... I've played in one of these before. I know how these work!

Jose: If you really want to go this route then go right ahead... When we get sent into an elimination don't cry to me when you're sent home and I win mine.

Brianna: You really think I'm going to be sent home? Are you fricken serious? If you honestly want to see how well I can do in an elimination challenge then I will make sure I get us sent in!

Jose: Don't you dare... I'm here to win too. It's just we both have different strategies.

Brianna *Confessional*: Jose just had to realize he needs to stand back and let me make the decisions for our team... I've already experienced a challenge before... I know how these work!

Jose *Confessional*: Brianna thinks she knows how this game plays out... Come on! She lasted like 3 episodes... If I let her rule our team I'm just going to be sent packing in 2 days! Why would you want to come off as the big dogs right away? That's just stupid.

*Shows Paula Talking to Kenny while a group of people sits around*

Kenny *Confessional*: Paula comes into this game with a huge grudge against me that goes back 2 years ago... I have on thing to say to you Paula... Get over it.

Paula: You promised me a position on your boat in the final 4.

Kenny: Yes I did.

Paula: Then, in the end you screw me over to take fricken Evelyn with you?

Kenny: Great to see you have such a great memory!

Paula: Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You screwed me over after me helping you get to the end and me doing practically anything you wanted! Are you fricken serious, you just screw me over in the end?

Evelyn *Confessional*: I'm glad Paula finally gets to do what I've been wanting to do for years. Scream my head off at this stupid punk.

Kenny: What do you want me to say? It's a game for money! If I had you on my boat, I would have lost the money from that challenge because quite frankly... You're useless to us.

Paula: Are you serious? I'm useless!

*Shows Paula Getting Really Furious and She Tries To Punch Kenny. The Group of people gets up to hold her back*

Kenny: Go ahead! Let her punch me... She can just get kicked off this show. I honestly don't care.

Jenn: Paula calm down! Are you really going to waste all this money just to punch him? It's not worth it.

*Paula Walks To Dunbar And Cries On His Shoulder*

Dunbar: Hey, it's okay Paula... You just got a little... out of control.

Paula *Confessional*: I still have problems with getting drunk... and I do realize it. It's just that being in an environment like this is so stressful and I can't help it. I'm glad these people were her to stop me from punching Kenny. As much as I'd love to clober that loser, I really think this money is worth a lot more then that.

Danny *Confessional*: The thing about Paula is she gets really upset about being left out of anything. She's like a little kid who just wants some attention. She just really needs to get her act together or it could effect the game for not only her, but me too as her partner.

*Danny Takes Paula Aside And Talks To her*

Danny: Paula, you really need to just let go of this grudge against Kenny. If you continue to do stuff like this, you're going to get targetted. And if you get targetted guess who's going down with you? Me! That's right, your partner.

Paula: I get it, I get it... It's just really difficult living in a house with a complete idiot like him. I am going to try my best to let it go.

Danny: Thanks. I will do whatever I can to keep you down to earth and just try not to think about what he did in the past.

Paula: Okay thanks for helping me.

Danny: No problem.

Danny *Confessional*: Honestly it's not her ass I'm trying to save. I just need to do whatever I can to help her so I don't get thrown down with her. If she was with some other partner I wouldn't even give a shit about her... But since she's my partner my position is different.

*Shows The Cast All In The Living Room As A Ring Goes Off*

Bronne: Hey everyone... We've got a clue on our T-mobile sidekick!

*Everyone Cheers*

Bronne: It says "Be prepared to get down and dirty, as you face off in an old fashion competition. Be ready in your swimming gear at 8:00 AM for your first challenge!"

Ibis: Definitely sounds like some sort of tug a war...

Jodi *Confessional*: The whole reason to come out for a challenge like this is to compete in the competitions. It's the joy of competing that made me come back for another chance. I'm just excited to see how these competitions have changed since The Duel.

*Shows The Sun Going Down, and Quickly Rising. Camera then pans to the group of 24 walking towards a mud pit where TJ is standing*

TJ: Welcome everyone to you first challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Todays challenge is going to be an elimination based challenge. In the middle of this mud pit is 2 platforms. You will be squaring off against another team in an old fashioned jousting competition. You will be given jousting sticks and will try to knock your opponent into the mud pit. There's rules... No hitting anywhere near the face or you will be disqualified.

Johnny: Aww darn!

TJ: If you fall off your platform you eliminate your team from the competition. The first round will be 12 girls battling it out, the second round is 6 guys and the final round we will switch it up a bit for the final 3 teams.

Brianna *Confessional*: So for round 1 I'm doing to do some major damage... Then Jose is going to go up and I am really hoping he will try and not just lose this for us... Cause if he just loses it I will be pissed.

TJ: The winner of this challenge will be safe from elimination, and will choose 2 teams to battle it out in The Brawl. The first matchup is Jenn and Svetlana!

Kenny: Yes! Go Jenn!

Bronne: You got this Svetlana!

TJ: We'll get you two suited up and then start this.

Jenn *Confessional*: Svetlana doesn't stand a chance. I'm 100 pounds more then her... and for once I'm not afraid to admit that... So there's no way she will be able to knock me down. And the second I get my stick to even touch her I know she's going to fall.

*Shows Both Girls On The Platform*

TJ: OKay girls... On your marks, get set... Joust!

*Both Girls Begin To Hit The other With Sticks*

Johnny *Confessional*: To see two very fine looking girls battling it out is just a very good sight to see. I want too see one of them get pissed at the other, jump to the others platform, and get into an all out fist fight! Hey, I can dream can't I?

*Shows Jenn Hitting The Stick Really Hard Against Svetlana*

Svetlana *Confessional*: It's just a regular battle until this girl starts pounding me with this stick. She's turned into a mad woman.

Bronne: Okay that's not fair! She's just completely pounding the jousting stick on her!

Jenn: You said not hitting in the face is the only rule!

*Svetlana Hits Jenn While She's Not Paying Attention, but Jenn Just Turns To Svetlana and Pounds The Stick once again. Svetlana flies off the platform*

TJ: Bronne and Svetlana are eliminated!

Jenn: That's what happens when you go against me!

*Jenn Jumps Off and Runs To Hug Kenny*

Kenny: Nice work.

TJ: Next up is Jonna and Kelly Anne!

Sarah *Confessional*: This is definitely going to be a great battle. Jonna and Kelly Anne are both physically strong contestants so this should be interesting.

*Shows Jonna and Kelly Anne both on the platforms*

TJ: Start jousting!

*Jonna and Kelly Anne start pounding against each other with their sticks*

Wes: Come on Kelly Anne!

*Both Girls Continue to Hit Each Other With The Sticks*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: It seemed pretty obvious she wasn't going to drop... I figured I need to use some different strategy. I need to get the stick away from her!

*Kelly Anne Starts Blocking and trying to push the stick out of Jonna's hands*

Jonna *Confessional*: After 5 minutes of pounding Kelly Anne decides to try and block me and get the stick out of my hands. Not going to happen.

*Jonna Fakes Out Kelly Anne, and uses the stick to push her off. Kelly Anne falls into the mudpit*

TJ: Wes and Kelly Anne are out of the competition. Cohutta and Jonna move onto the next round! Next up is Sarah and Kina.

*Shows Sarah and Kina On The Platforms With Their Jousting Sticks*

TJ: START!

*Boths Girls Start Jousting*

Derrick: You got this girl!

*Both Girls Continue To Joust Until One Falls Off*

TJ: That's it! Brad and Sarah are out.... Derrick and Kina move onto round 2! Next up is Paula and Evelyn.

Evelyn *Confessional*: Why even bother with this match... We all know who's going to win.

*Both Girls Get Up On The Platforms*

TJ: OKay go!

*Evelyn hits Paula Once and She goes Flying Off The platform*

TJ: The fastest battle so far... Danny and Paula are eliminated.

Danny *Confessional*: Before I even get a chance to win for my team... Paula completely blows it. Then again, she was going up against the crazy exercise freak on streoids... I'll give her a break.

TJ: Johanna and Ibis are up next.

*Johanna and Ibis both get up on the platforms*

TJ: Start!

*Both Girls Start Hitting Each Other With The Sticks*

Johanna *Confessional*: That thing hurts! It feels like 1000 pounds coming right at you! I didn't know how I would be able to stand even a minute up there.

*Shows Ibis Pulling The Jousting Stick far back and swinging it as hard as she can. A huge thud is heard as Johanna goes flying into the mud*

TJ: Ryan and Johanna are now out! Chet and Ibis move onto the second round. We have our final battle for round 1! Jodi VS Brianna! Go ahead and get on your platform.

*Shows Jodi and Brianna on the platforms with their jousting sticks*

TJ: Start joustin now!

Brianna *Confessional*: I am determined to win this battle... I know Jodi is strong, but I know I have the determination to win this one.

*Shows Brianna and Jodi Going Into A Long Battle*

TJ: You guys have been jousting for 5 minutes now! It's time to turn on the heat!

*The Platforms Start Moving Around*

Brianna: You're kidding right!

Jodi *Confessional*: Jousting I can handle... Moving platforms... not so much.

*Shows Both Girls Beginning To Lose Their Balance. Jodi quickly regains it and smacks Brianna with the jousting stick. Brianna then falls off*

TJ: That's it! We are finished round 1... Here are the remaining teams that will compete in round 2!

Kenny and Jenn Cohutta and Jonna Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Chet and Ibis Johnny and Jodi

TJ: This round will be the guys competing. The three teams that win will move onto the last round! Kenny and Cohutta... You guys are up first!

*shows Kenny and Cohutta Climbing Up To The Platforms*

Kenny *Confessional*: It's going to be sad beating the shit out of this cool accented dude... Heck who am I kidding! This is what I dream of doing!

TJ: I want a good clean fight... KENNY! Start jousting!

*Kenny Quickly Starts Pounding Away and Cohutta and Cohutta can't seem to get Kenny back*

Jenn: That's the way to do it Kenny!

*Shows Kenny Taking One Last Huge Hit at Cohutta and Cohutta falls into the mud*

Jonna: Aww nice try Cohutta!

TJ: Cohutta and Jonna are out of this challenge. Dunbar and Derrick are up next!

*Dunbar and Derrick both get up on the platforms*

TJ: On your marks... Get set... Joust!

*Derrick Starts Trying To Get Dunbar off, but Dunbar uses his stick as a shield*

Dunbar *Confessional*: I figured might as well just sit there, let him do all the work until he gets tired, and get him when he least expects it.

*Shows Derrick Stopping and Dunbar quickly taking advantage of this. He starts hitting Derrick until he loses his balance and Derrick falls into the mud*

Kina: Damnit!

TJ: Dunbar and Evelyn move onto the final round! The last battle for round 2 is Chet and Johnny!

*Chet and Johnny Get Ready On The Platform*

TJ: Go ahead and start now!

*Chet Tries To Go For Johnny But Johnny Easily Dodges The Hits*

Johnny: Is that the best you've got?

*Johnny Hits As Hard as He Can and Chet Almost Loses Balance. Chet regains it and starts hitting Johnny again*

Johnny: This is is... Sorry to see you go so soon!

*Johnny Takes A Huge Swing and Chet Flies Face First Into The Mud*

TJ: Chet and Ibis are out of this challenge. Here are the teams going into the final round...

Kenny and Jenn Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi

TJ: For the final round you three teams must choose your strongest player to go up on the platform!

*Shows The Teams Talking... Camera then pans to Kenny, Evelyn, and Johnny going up on the platforms*

Danny *Confessional*: This is for sure going to be one crazy battle. Bad blood from each of these contestants... I'm excited to see how this is going to turn out.

TJ: Here's how it works. You can go against anyone you want. Last person on their platform wins the challenge. GO!

Evelyn: It's obvious that Johnny and Kenny we're just going to team up against me... So if I've got to go out... Why not go with a bang?

*Shows Evelyn With Her Stick and She Smashes The Stick Into Johnny's face*

Jodi: What the *beep*? DISQUALIFICATION!

TJ: Evelyn, you know there is no hitting at the face.

Evelyn: Oh really... I had no idea *rolls eyes*

*Evelyn Jumps Off Of The Platform*

TJ: With that it's down to Johnny and Kenny! One of these two will be the first challenge winners!

*Shows Johnny and Kenny going into a pretty even battle with both men smashing the jousting sticks well*

Kenny *Confessional*: Honestly I don't even care if Johnny wins... We both have the same interest... Wes needs to get out... Him and Kelly Anne can't win!

*Shows Kenny Throwing His Jousting Stick Into The Mud*

Kenny: WOops!

*Johnny Pushes Kenny Off The Platform*

TJ: That's it! Johnny and Jodi win the first challenge and are safe from elimination!

*Johnny Runs Off The Platform and Hugs Jodi. Camera then pans to the group standing in front of TJ*

TJ: Congratulations Johnny and Jodi for winning the Jousting Challenge. You guys are now safe from elimination, and will go into deliberation to decide who you want to send into The Brawl. Once you get home you will have 30 minutes to make your decisions. I will arrive and you will then announce your decision to the house! I will see you in a bit.

*Shows The Cast Getting Off The Bus. Johnny and Jodi then walking into a seperate room from everyone else*

Johnny: I was talking to Kenny and he said that if either of us win not to send in Wes this early.

Jodi: Seriously? That really sounds like something he wouldn't said.

Johnny: Wes has been willing to work with Kenny in the past and Kenny thinks he can get him to work together again

Jodi: I think Ryan and Johanna need to go in. Johanna is pretty strong... Ryan is just completely useless in every way.

Johnny: And we need to send a rookie against them... Jose, Bronne, or Jonna...

Jodi: Brianna is starting to tick me of with her I'm Better Then Everyone Else attitude...

Johnny: Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing her go home. SO Ryan/Johanna against Jose/Brianna.

Jodi: Wait, wait... How about Ibis... She's much stronger then Brianna so we can use her to take out Johanna...

Johnny: If you are dead set on getting Johanna out we should send in Evelyn...

Jodi: This is difficult... I don't think we should send Evelyn in this early... You got her to work with you once... You can maybe try again?

Johnny: Ya... I highly doubt she's be willing to work with me again.

Jodi: Wait maybe we can get Ibis out by putting her up against Sarah?

Johnny: I wouldn't mind seeing Ibis go... She isn't super strong but I'm worried about Chet in elimination challenges... He almost beat Wes.

Jodi: This is so difficult!

*Jodi and Johnny Continue To Chat, While Camera Pans To Wes and Kelly Anne*

Wes: I suggest you start packing your bags...

Kelly Anne: I'm way ahead of you... We are for sure going in.

Wes: I think I could beat any one of these guys in an elimination challenge. How do you feel against the girls?

Kelly Anne: Evelyn is the only girl that worries me... and knowing Johnny he's going to put me against her.

*Shows The Whole Cast In The Living Room With TJ*

TJ: At the jousting competition today, Johnny and Jodi won the power to send 2 teams into The Brawl. It must have been a hard decision... But who have you guys decided to send into The Brawl?

Johnny: Well it was a difficult decision. It's not that I like everyone here... It was more seeing who is strong and should be taken out early.

Jodi: And after a long debate it turned out we would send in Ryan and Johanna against Chet and Ibis...

*Wes Drops His Jaw*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: That's one of the biggest shocks ever... Me and Wes were sure we were headed in. They have to be planning something

TJ: Okay then... Later tonight I will see you all at The Brawl where Chet will go against Ryan for the fight to stay in the game, then Johanna will go against Ibis to try and stay in the game. I will see you then!

Ryan *Confessional*: Going into this Brawl I'm actually really nervous because Chet seems a lot stronger then I am. I'm just hoping it turns out to be some puzzle where I stand a chance!

*Shows Johanna and Ibis packing*

Johanna: Ibis, I wish you luck tonight!

Ibis: Good luck to you too! I know you're going to give me a run for my money for sure!

Johanna: Whichever one of us comes back... Promise to get Kenny and Johnny into that Brawl?

Ibis: I promise! That would be one epic brawl!

*Shows The Brawl and The Cast Walking Into The Brawl*

TJ: Welcome everyone to the first guys brawl... Let's bring in our fighters... Ryan!

*Ryan Walks Into The Brawl*

TJ: and Chet!

*Chet Walks Into The Brawl*

Chet *Confessional*: Why is it that I always end up in the first elimination competition? I need to break my streak and actaully win the first one!

TJ: Tonight Brawl is called Capture Me. One the other side of the Brawl is a flag hanging. You will both be blindfolded... When I say go you will run to the other side of the brawl, try and grab the flag before your opponent, and race back to the start. First person to cross the line with the flag wins the challenge and is safe. The other person will be going home tonight. If your opponent has the flag you can tackle them and try and get the flag from them... Which will be kind of hard since you are both blindfolded. Let's get you blindfolded and we will start!

*Shows Both Ryan and Chet Blindfolded getting ready to race to the flag*

TJ: On your marks... Get set... GO!

*Ryan Walks Slowly With His Hands In Front Of Him, while Chet gets on the floor and start crawling quickly*

Ibis: Come on Chet keep going!

*Ryan Takes The Lead Getting To The Flag, but Chet is not far behind*

Johanna: Just a little bit more Ryan!

Brad *Confessional*: watching any elimination challenge in nerveracking because you never know who is coming back into the game...

*Shows Ryan Touching The Flag. He then rips it off the wall*

Ibis: Chet he has the flag! You have to go get him!

*Ryan starts running, but trips over Chet and drops the flag*

Ryan: DAMNIT!

Ibis: Chet, the flag is right in front of you...

Ryan: No you don't!

*Show Ryan Grabbing For The Flag, but Chet gets it. Chet stands up and starts running towards the finish line*

Johanna: Ryan get up and chase after him!

Ryan: I can't even see!

*Ryan Gets Up And Starts Running. But it's too late. Chet passes the finish line, TJ blows the horn, and Chet throws his blindfold off*

Chet: Yes! Thank you god.

*Johanna Shakes Her Head In Disbelief while everyone runs onto the field to hug Chet and then Ryan*

TJ: Great work guys. Congratulations Chet on winning tonights Brawl! You can go ahead and join the rest of the cast!

*Chet Hugs Ryan and Goes Over To The Cast*

TJ: Ryan, you definitely the underdog in this competition, but you actually did a lot better then a lot of people expected. I'm sorry but your time on The Brawl is up. Thanks for coming onto the challenge!

Ryan: Thanks for having me!

*Ryan Hand Shakes TJ and Then Runs To The Group for A Group Hug*

TJ: Ibis and Johanna, you guys are up next... Get ready!

*Ryan Walks Out Of The Brawl. The Camera Pans To Both Ibis and Johanna at the starting line blindfolded*

TJ: Okay girls! On your mark, get set, go!

Ibis *Confessional*: I think after watching the guys go it was a bit easier for me to do this. I knew the strategy towards this!

*Shows Ibis Running Towards The Wall, while Johanna walks slowly*

Chet: Ibis you need to go to the left more!

*Ibis Turns Her Body To The Left And Continues Running*

Chet: You turned to much Ibis! Johanna is going to get it before you!

Danny: Johanna just keep going straight! You got this!

*Johanna Continues To Walk Staight Until She Touches The Flag and Rips It Off The Wall*

Chet: Ibis you have to get the flag from Johanna!

Danny: Johanna turn around 90 degrees and just run full speed!

*Johanna turns around a starts running*

Chet: IBIS TURN AROUND AND SMASH INTO HER!

*Ibis Turns Around and Runs but misses Johanna By Just A Little Bit. Johanna Continues To Run And Passes The Starting Line*

Johanna *Confessional*: Winning that felt soooo good! Now I have to go back and work with Chet which I guess isn't horrible... He definitely isn't the weakest out here and he's probably a lot stronger then Ryan! I'll be happy with what I get.

TJ: Congraulations Johanna on winning tonights female Brawl. You get to go back to the house with everyone else tonight. Go ahead and join the group.

*Johanna Hugs Ibis*

Ibis: Remember our promise.

Johanna: Don't you worry... I will stick true to it.

*Johanna Joins The Rest Of The Group who support her*

TJ: Ibis you played a good game, I'm sorry to say that your time here is over so quick. I hope to see you in another challenge!

Ibis: Oh don't worry you will! Bye guys!

*Everyone Hugs Ibis and Then She Walks Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: The rest of you can go ahead and head home! I will see you at your next challenge!

*Shows Everyone Walking Home. The Camera Then Pans to Wes and Kelly Anne in the room*

Wes: I'm so glad neither of us had to go into The Brawl tonight.

Kelly Anne: I'm just so glad I get to spend another night here with you!

Wes: I love you so much.

Kelly Anne: I love you too!

*Wes and Kelly Anne Start Kissing. Camera then pans to later that night where Wes is talking to Johnny and Kenny*

Kenny: Believe me Wes... I know we are not best of friends. Or even friends at all. But I think it's in our and your best interest to work together to get out people like Johanna, and the other threats.

Wes: Are you kidding me? I've been about ready to punch you this entire game!

Kenny: If you want to ruin your game go right ahead!

Wes: I'd risk this whole game to beat the shit out of you. But right now you're just not worth it to me.

Kenny: Trust me, if I were to go up against you you'd just lose it anyways.

Kenny *Confessional*: From what started out as trying to ask for an alliance quickly changed to an "I'm Better Then You!" competition... Smooth Kenny, real smooth.

End of Episode 1

Next Time On The Challenge...

Brad *Confessional*: This house is just a mad house... Everywhere you look there's a fight!

Dunbar: I will punch you right now if you don't shut up!

Kelly Anne: If you want to look like an idiot and punch a girl go right ahead!

Jenn: If you don't step back I will clober you!

Svetlana *Crying*: This is too much for me!

Johnny: Don't even accuse me of **** I didn't do!

Sarah *Confessional*: I'm completely falling for Jose... He just looks so... Mmmm!

*Shows Sarah Lying Down on Jose's Chest*

Kenny *Confessional*: Finally she has someone else. Now she doesn't need to follow me around like a little puppy dog.

Evelyn *Confessional*: Kenny knows he's dying without Sarah... He's just afraid to admit it or it will ruin his "tough guy look" 


	3. Episode 2

Kenny and Jenn Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Kelly Anne Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna

Nar: Previously on The Brawl... The challenge quickly got heated up as Jose and Brianna couldn't agree on whether they should win the first mission or not. Paula continued to hold a grudge against Kenny and almost ended up punching him. At the Jousting challenge, Johnny and Jodi came off with the first win and decided to send Ryan/Johanna against Chet/Ibis in the Brawl. In the guys Brawl, Chet ended up returning to the game, while Johanna won for the girls thus creating a new team in the game. Who will win more power in the game? This is The Challenge: The Brawl!

*Shows The Remaining Contestants At A Club Partying*

Jodi *Confessional*: It's always nice to just hang out, and forget about the stress of the game.

*Shows Jose and Sarah Dancing With Each Other*

Jose *Confessional*: Sarah is definitely an attractive girl. She has all those really cool tattoos and she just really knows how to have a good time. I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit better.

Sarah *Confessional*: I'm completely falling for Jose... He just looks so... Mmmm!

Jose: I'm going to go grab a beer, you want in?

Sarah: Oh ya for sure!

*Jose Walks Away To The Table, and Kelly Anne Walks Up To Sarah*

Kelly Anne: You two are really hitting it on huh?

Sarah (sarcasm): Oh yeah totally... We're completely going at it.

Kelly Anne: Just remember, if you want a chance with Kenny you might want to cut it out.

*Sarah Glares At Kelly Anne*

Kelly Anne: Kidding, kidding! You have your fun Sarah. Catch up with you later.

Sarah *Confessional*: On one hand... I don't want to get really attached to a guy on here. I came here to win! But on the other hand... I can't keep my eyes off him!

Kenny *Confessional*: Finally she has someone else. Now she doesn't need to follow me around like a little puppy dog.

Evelyn *Confessional*: Kenny knows he's dying without Sarah... He's just afraid to admit it or it will ruin his "tough guy look"

*Shows Jose Coming Back With Two Beers*

Jose: Here you go

Sarah: Thanks!

*Sarah and Jose get back to dancing. Camera then pans to everyone back in the house*

Brad *Confessional*: When people get drunk they really go at it... Tonights no exception! This house is just a mad house... Everywhere you look there's a fight!

*Shows Kenny, Johnny, and Paula arguing*

Paula: You both promised me a spot in the final 4! How am I ever supposed to forgive you after you did something like that to me!

Kenny *Confessional*: As usual, Paula is going off about something that happened 2 years ago... One thing to say to you Paula... Grow up and stop living in the ancient days!

Johnny: Don't even accuse me of **** I didn't do! I never promised you a spot in that final 4. We were working together but that doesn't mean I am promising to take you to the final 4! Don't just assume things.

Paula: Kiss my ass! You know right well you promised me that spot and you give it up to stupid Evelyn!

Johnny *Confessional*: The best thing to do when Paula is in her drunken stage is to just walk away. But of course me being who I am, I can't just leave it alone!

*Shows Everyone Going Back Into The House. The Camera Shows Jenn*

Bronne *Confessional*: After the party we all come back pretty drunk... But Jenn was just completely out of it. She was just yelling her head off and looking for a fight*

Jenn: Sarah get your ass up and come fight me!

sarah: Jenn, you're drunk! I'm not about to pick a fight with you.

Jenn: Scared, that's what I thought. How bout you Brianna! You little punk, get up!

Brianna: Trust me if you want to fight me you better get an ambulance ready!

Jenn: Oh yeah, like I'm scared of you! Get you ass off the couch and fight me!

Jonna *Confessional*: I'm sitting there watching all of this and thinking "Man if she really does get into a fight this could be complete chaos!". I needed to do something and quick.

*Jonna Gets off the couch and approaches*

Jonna: Jenn, you're drunk and you need to get to bed.

Jenn: B**** you're not my mother! I don't need you to tell me when to go to sleep.

Jonna: It's just a suggestion, I honestly think you need to lie down and just calm down.

Jenn: Shut the f*** up! If you don't step back I will clober you.

Jonna *Confessional*: Never in my life have I dealt with someone like this before. No one else seems willing to help her out and I really don't want this to go any further.

Jonna: Come on Jenn, just go to sleep.

Jenn: B**** I told you to leave me alone!

*Jenn Pushes Jonna To The Ground and Everyone starts to scream. Kenny, and Johnny grab Jenn to hold her back*

Svetlana *Crying*: This is too much for me!

*Chet Holds Onto Svetlana*

Chet: Don't worry, it will be alright.

Bronne: Jonna are you okay?

Jonna: Yeah I'm fine! Get me out of this room!

*Bronne Takes Jonna out of the room. Camera then pans to Jenn crying*

Jenn *Confessional*: I was thinking to myself "Did I really just do that?" I ruined my chance of $300,000 just so I could push someone who I actually had a friendship with?

Cohutta *Confessional*: Jenn clearly broke the rules by pushing Jonna. But the consequences for this are a bit different then a punch. With a punch it's an automatic elimination. With a push, Jonna now has the decision as to whether to eliminate Jenn or not. I have no idea what she's going to do.

*Shows Bronne with Jonna*

Jonna: I honestly didn't think she was going to do something like that!

Bronne: Yeah I'm just glad you stood up and stopped her from like punching anyone else. I'm really proud of you.

Jonna: Thanks... Now I'm going to have to decide whether to send her out of the house.

Bronne: Well if you think she's some sort of threat to you in the future I think you should get rid of her. If not then definitely don't send her home.

Jonna *Confessional*: At this point I don't really feel threatened by Jenn... It's pretty much a decision that I will be making not for myself, but for the whole house... I don't want something like this to happen again, but people don't seem to worried about Jenn doing it again. This is a real tough one!

*Shows TJ Walking Into The Living Roome With Everyone Gathered Around*

TJ: Hey everyone. I've heard their was a little incident that happened earlier today... Involving Jenn and Jonna.

Jenn: And I'm truley sorry about it.

TJ: Even though you apologize, you know the rule... There's no physical contact in the house. But since this situation didn't involve punching, and it was just a simple push... Jonna has the choice to either send you out of the game, or keep you in to compete. Jonna why don't you come on up and give your decision!

Jonna: Okay TJ. Well, at this point all I'm really worried about is if Jenn gets drunk again, takes out her anger on someone else, and it goes even further then just a push. This was honestly a very difficult decision for me to make, and I hope no one feels that this is the wrong decision... But I have decided to keep Jenn in the game!

*Jenn Breathes A Sigh Of Relief*

Jenn: Thank you so much Jonna!

Jonna: It's fine.

TJ: Okay then Jenn! You are still in this game and will still be competing with Kenny for the grand prize. Congratulations. I will be seeing you all soon at your next challenge! Good night.

Chet: See ya TJ!

*TJ Leaves and The Group Scatter, camera pans to Jenn tapping Jonna on the back and asking her if they can talk aside. Jonna says yes and they move to talk*

Jenn: I just wanted to say thank you so much for keeping me, and I am really sorry for pushing you.

Jonna: Seriously, don't worry about it. We all get drunk sometimes and some people handle their drunkness in different ways. I know it wasn't the true Jenn that came out. I'm just happy that you are here and we are talking again.

*Jenn and Jonna Hug*

Jenn: If there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will!

Jenn *Confessional*: I feel like I definitely owe Jonna a lot for keeping me in the game. There's no doubt, if me and Kenny win this next challenge she isn't going up no mater what.

*Shows The Group Sitting In The Living Room As A Phone Makes A Noise*

Chet: Looks like we have a message on our T-Mobile Sidekick!

*Everyone Gasps*

Chet: It says "Get ready to go down deep, be ready in your swim suits by 7:00 AM tomorrow morning!"

Johanna: Definitely an underwater challenge.

Sarah *Confessional*: So tomorrow is another challenge... I decide to get a good night sleep... Might as well be comfortable!

*Shows Sarah Sleeping On Jose's Chest who Is Also sleeping*

Brad *Confessional*: Seeing Sarah with Jose so much kind of makes me worried... Not only could she loose focus in the game, but at some point she may try to get rid of me so she could team up with Jose. You never know what might happen in a game like this.

*Shows The Sun Going Down and coming back up. The Camera then pans to the group walking towards TJ at the beach*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your next challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Todays challenge is called "Deep Dive". As you can see, above us is long telephone polls and at the end of the telephone polls is a bell. Your job is to collect pegs to create a ladder going up to that telephone poll. You will do this by one at a time running out into the water, diving down on your stand, and picking up the right colored peg to fit on your telephone poll. You will then come down and tag your partner and they will run out into the water to grab the next poll. It takes 5 pegs to complete your telephone poll. You will compete with another team competing against you but in the end it comes down to who has the best time in total. The team with the best time will win safety from The Brawl, and in addition will get to choose the 2 teams that will face off in The Brawl. Johnny and Jodi, since you won the last challenge you will be choosing what order people go in for this challenge. You have 10 minutes to come up with an order so go ahead and get it done.

*Shows Johnny and Jodi talking away from the group*

Johnny *Confessional*: It's not surprise that in this challenge everyone wants to go last. It's always good to see how the other teams do before you so you can learn from their mistakes.

Jodi: Wes/Kelly Anne, and Chet/Johanna as the first matchup?

Johnny: Yeah, Kenny and us are definitely the last two teams.

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Completing the rest of the list and giving it to TJ*

TJ: Okay the first matchup is Wes/Kelly Anne against Chet/Johanna! Get into position and we will start!

*Shows Wes, Kelly Anne, Chet, and Johanna all at their platforms waiting to begin*

Wes *Confessional*: Going first in this game is never a good thing... I'm just hoping we can pull through and prove that either way we are here to win.

TJ: Okay Wes and Kelly Anne, are you ready?

Wes: yes!

TJ: Chet and Johanna, are you ready?

Johanna: Yes sir!

TJ: GO!

*Both Wes and Chet jump into the water and start swimming out*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Wes is a good swimmer, so that is definitely going to increase our chances!

*Shows Wes Reaching The Pole before Chet and he starts to swim down*

Johanna: come on Chet!

*Chet Reaches The Pole and Dives down as Wes comes up with his first peg and starts swimming back*

Kelly Anne: Good job Wes!

Chet *Confessional*: I know that if I want to even have a chance at winning I need to be Wes and Kelly Anne... right now it's definitely not looking too good.

*Shows Wes Jumping Up On The Platform and putting the first peg in. Kelly Anne then jumps into the water and starts swimming out right as Chet reaches the Platform and gets up. Johanna then jumps into the water*

Wes *Confessional*: Me and Kelly Anne are definitely speeding threw this challenge.

Brad *Confessional*: Normally when a team goes first, you expect them to do really poorly... But nope! Not this time! Wes and Kelly are just completely throwing themselves into the water and pretty much torturing themselves. They really must want this one!

*Shows Kelly Anne Diving Down Into The Water, and quickly coming back up with a peg. Then shows Johanna just diving down as Kelly Anne Speeds Away*

Wes: We got this Kelly Anne!

*Kelly Anne Jumps Onto The Platform and puts the peg up on the pole*

A FEW MINUTES LATER

*Kelly Anne Jumps Onto The platform With their 4th pole, and Wes jumps into the water for the last one. Johanna is swimming back with the 4th pole*

Johanna *Confessional*: It comes down to Chet and Wes. The winner of this leg will actually have a chance at winning!

*Shows Wes Diving Down For The Last Peg, shortly followed by Chet. Wes then quickly gets up and swims back to put the peg in*

WES AND KELLY ANNE: 3:24

Wes *Confessional*: I definitely think we set the bar high for the other contestants. It will be intereting to see if anyone can catch up to us.

*Shows Chet Putting His Last Peg In*

CHET AND JOHANNA: 3:32

TJ: Next up is Dunbar/Evelyn and Danny/Paula! Get ready!

*Shows Dunbar/Evelyn and Danny/Paula on the platform*

TJ: GO!

*Dunbar and Danny dive into the water and start swimming*

Evelyn *Confessional*: The only thing that needs to happen it either me and Dunbar, or Wes and Kelly Anne win. Then we can make a huge move!

*Shows Dunbar and Danny getting up on the platform with the first peg. Evelyn and Paula then jump in. Camera then pans to both coming in with their second pegs (Evelyn about 5 seconds ahead of Paula). Dunbar and Danny then go back in*

Paula *Confessional*: Going up against Evelyn is tortue. There's no way I can keep up with her!

*Shows Dunbar and Danny coming in with the 3rd pegs (Dunbar ahead of Danny). Camera then flashes to Evelyn coming in with the 4th peg, while Paula is still swimming in*

Danny *Confessional*: This really sucks. I'm pulling my weight and getting leads, then Paula goes in and get's completely beat by Evelyn. There's no way I'm going to win this.

*Shows Dunbar Coming in with the final peg, and Danny coming in 20 seconds later*

DUNBAR AND EVELYN: 3:30 DANNY AND PAULA: 3:50

*Shows Jose/Brianna, and Bronne/Svetlana on the platforms*

Bronne *Confessional*: I'm a pretty good swimmer... I'm just hoping Svetlana is as good.

TJ: GO!

*Jose and Bronne Dive Into The Water, both going a little slow*

Brianna: Come on Jose! Hurry the f*** up!

*Jose Starts Going a bit faster and Bronne begins to fall behind. Camera shows Jose diving down for the first peg*

Bronne *Confessional*: I start off a lot slower then I expect... I definitely need to pick up some slack.

*Bronne Dives down as Jose is already headed back to the platform. Camera shows Jose jumping onto the platform, and Brianna diving into the water while Bronne is just coming in*

Svetlana: Hurry up!

*Bronne Jumps Onto The Platform, and Svetlana dives into the water. Brianna is already diving down for her second peg*

Svetlana *Confessional*: My partner is an idiot... You never start these things off slow! Now we're almost one peg behind!

*Shows Brianna coming up and Svetlana diving down for the peg. Brianna starts swimming back. Svetlana comes up*

Svetlana: I can't get it!

Bronne: oh come on!

*Svetlana goes back under and tries to get it. She comes back*

Svetlana: I can't see anything!

Bronne: Get back under and feel around for it!

*Shows Brianna Jumping Onto The Platform and Jose swimming back out. Camera then pans to Svetlana coming back up*

Svetlana: I honestly can't find it! TJ I give up!

Bronne: No you don't! Get back under and get it!

Svetlana: I can't find it!

*Svetlana Swims back without a peg. Camera pans to Jose swiming under to grab a peg, and then swimming back. He then gets up on the platform and Brianna jumps into the water*

*Camera Pans To Jose coming in with the final peg*

JOSE AND BRIANNA: 4:35 BRONNE AND SVETLANA: DISQUALIFIED

*Shows Cohutta/Jonna and Brad/Sarah on the platform*

Sarah *Confessional*: I definitely think this is a challenge me and Brad can easily win... as long as we don't mess up!

TJ: GO!

*Cohutta and Brad dive into the water and start swimming. They both reach the pole at pretty much the same time and both dive down. They grab their first peg*

Brad *Confessional*: I'm just trying to get a good pace going so when Sarah get's in she can just extend the lead!

*Shows Brad Jumping onto the platform, shortly followed by Cohutta. Both Sarah and Jonna jump into the water.

Jonna *Confessional*: It's interesting to see how even our teams are. Sarah and I are both equal competitors, and in this challenge Cohutta and Brad have been pretty even.

*Shows Jonna and Sarah both jumping onto the platform. Brad and Cohutta jump into the water. They both reach the poles, Brad a bit ahead of Cohutta and they both resurface with pegs*

Sarah: Hurry Brad!

*Shows Brad Getting on the platform, and Cohutta quickly falling behind. Sarah jumps into the water and starts swimming*

Wes *Confessional*: Both these teams look like they may easily beat our time... I'm just really nervous right now.

*Cohutta gets up on the platform, Jonna dives in as Sarah is getting her peg. Sarah gets up and swims back. Jonna gets her peg and swims. Sarah gets to the platform followed by Jonna 10 seconds later. 1 by 1 Brad and Cohutta jump in for the final peg*

Kenny *Confessional*: If Brad and Sarah can beat Wes and Kelly Anne's time then that would be perfect for us.

*Shows Brad Getting Back up on the platform, followed by Cohutta a bit after*

COHUTTa AND JONNA: 3:41 BRAD AND SARAH: ?:?

*Shows Derrick/Kina, and Kenny/Jenn on the platform*

TJ: Let's go!

*Derrick and Kenny both dive into the water and immediately start off strong. They quickly both reach the poles and dive down to grab their peg. Derrick comes up first with his peg but shortly after Kenny jumps up and they both swim to the platform. Shows them both climbing onto the platform*

Derrick *Confessional*: This is definitely a win I want. I need to help out people in this game and by winning I can do that. I think starting off strong is the best thing to do right now.

*Shows Kina and Jenn both jumping into the water and swimming. Kina takes a lead away from Jenn, as Jenn begins to fall behind*

Kenny: Hurry your ass up!

*Kina Dives down to grab her peg and begins to swim back. Jenn then dives down to get her peg and also begins to swim back. Kina gets up on the platform while Jenn is still only halfway*

Kina: Come on Derrick!

*Derrick Dives in as Jenn gets up on her platform. Derrick dives down for his peg as Kenny jumps into the water. Kenny swims as fast as he can desperately trying to make up time. Derrick returns with his peg*

Kenny *Confessional*: There's no way my team can beat Derrick... He is a beast. Plus Jenn is just a dumb girl who can't even swim.

*Shows Derrick Climbing Up with his last peg, while Kenny climbs up a while after*

DERRICK AND KINA: ?:?  
KENNY AND JENN: 4:11

Kenny *Confessional*: Jenn has proven to me that she is not that strong of a partner... It feels weird to me that for once I have one of the worst scores in a challenge. I hate losing.

*Shows Johnny and Jodi on the platform*

TJ: Johnny, and Jodi... You two will be competitng alone. GO!

*Johnny dives into the water and starts swimming quite fast. He reaches the pole quickly and dives down to grab the first peg. He gets back up and swims back to the platform*

Jodi *Confessional*: Johnny starts off the challenge really strong. I think I could probably continue at his strength. The question is, will it be enough?

*Shows Jodi diving into the water and swimming. She reaches the pole, dives down, grabs her peg, gets back up, and swims back*

Johnny: We got this Jodi! Just keep swimming!

*Shows Jodi Jumping Onto The Platform. Johnny dives into the water and swims to the pole. He dives down and grabs a peg, and returns to the platform. after a bit he jumps up and Jodi jumps in the water*

Confessional *Confessional*: I think this will for sure be a battle between us, Brad/Sarah, Wes/Kelly Anne, and Derrick/Kina. This will be close!

*Shows Jodi Climbing Onto the platform. Johnny dives into the water one last time, grabs the peg, and returns*

TJ: Completed!

*Shows The Group In Front Of TJ*

TJ: Good work today in the challenge. With a time of 3:24...

*The Camera Pans From Kina/Derrick, to Sarah/Brad, to Johnny/Jodi, to Wes/Kelly Anne*

TJ: Wes and Kelly Anne, I need you both to come up here! You guys won the challenge!

*Wes and Kelly Anne Hug as they run up to TJ*

Johnny *Confessional*: The worst possible outcome... Wes wins... Damn I'm screwed!

TJ: You both are now safe from elimination, and you will also be choosing the 2 teams that will go into The Brawl. Go ahead and head home. I will be there in a few hours to hear your decision. I will see you then!

*Shows Everyone Walking Into The House*

Kenny *Confessional*: The fact that Wes and Kelly Anne won today really makes me nervous. I know he's going to pull a scumbag move like putting me up against one of my friends.

*Shows Kenny Talking To Johnny*

Kenny: You know both of us are screwed now that Wes is in control?

Johnny: Yeah I know... He's probably sending us against one another!

Kenny: We need to convince Wes that putting me and you against each other is not a good idea.

Johnny: Do you really think you can convince that hot headed person to not put us up?

Kenny: I've done it before... I bet you I could do it again.

Johnny: Okay figure out your plan and go talk to him.

*Shows Kenny Walking Up To Wes*

Kenny: Wes we need to have a chat.

Wes *Confessional*: Of course now that power is over one my hand, Kenny is freaking out and is going to do anything to save himself.

Kenny: I know what you are planning, and I know from your perspective right now it's a good move. But if you didn't know by now, Paula, and Svetlana have a tight alliance since they were together in Key West.

Wes: I know where you are trying to go with this Kenny, and honestly... I don't owe you anything... I don't need to save you for any reason. I will keep in mind that there are other alliance here, but I know that you would f*** me over in a second, so don't try and act like a nice guy right now.

Kenny: Here's the thing Wes.. You are the scummiest person to ever play this game. You need to realize that I am not gunning for you. If I was gunning for you, I would have gotten Johnny to send you into The Brawl last week.

Wes: You sitting here and calling me a scummy player isn't going to make me change my mind! I've played this game before Kenny. I don't need to give you safety just because you want it. You've tried to get me eliminated from challenges multiple times in the past.

Kenny: Well all I'm saying is don't send me in against my strongest ally here... That is definitely the most scummiest move ever.

Wes: Oh, so it was alright when you formed a plan to send Kelly Anne against Evelyn?

*Shows A Clip From The Ruins Where Kenny was scheming to put Kelly Anne and Evelyn in a ruins together*

Wes: But now that you're ass is on the chopping block that counts as a scummy move?

Kenny: If you honestly want to make this move, then that is your choice. But remember, one of us is coming back... and when we do you are screwed.

Wes *Confessional*: At this point I don't really even know if I'm sending Kenny against Johnny or not. But him coming up to me like that isn't making me want to help him in any way.

*Kenny Stands Up and Walks Away. Camera then pans to Kelly Anne talking to Wes and Evelyn*

Wes: Kenny came up to me...

Evelyn: No shock... Kenny's a coward. He tries not to show it, but in reality Kenny is just going to kiss your ass as soon as your in power, and screw you over when he has the power.

Wes: I'm not so sure if sending Johnny against Kenny is the best plan anymore...

Evelyn: Why are you going to wait? This is definitely the moment we've been waiting for. We need to make a move! Sending Johnny against Kenny gurentees that one of them is gone... Plus either Jenn or Jodi go with them.

Kelly Anne: If you don't think Kenny and Johnny's team, who do you think we should send in Wes?

Wes: Kenny/Jenn against Brad/Sarah... Then we will be able to get rid of Kenny's "secret" crush...

Kelly Anne: Why are we going to take the risk? Sending Kenny against Brad and Kenny might come back... Then Sarah against Jenn I am almost certain Sarah will be back. At least sending in Johnny and Kenny's teams we gurentee either Johnny or Kenny goes home.

Wes: I honestly don't know if I could do something like that... That would definitely be the dirties move I've ever done... EVER!

Kelly Anne: Kenny would do the exact same thing to you if he could right now... You honestly need to realize this is a game, and Kenny is definitely not on our side. We need to keep our side strong and by getting Kenny or Johnny out it weakens their side by so much!

Wes: I know Kelly Anne... Okay I think we have our decision then.

Evelyn: Seriously Wes, you don't need to feel bad about this... Kenny and Johnny have made the end of practically every challenge they've been on together... It's time to get the money out of at least one of their hands.

Wes: Yes, I got it... Kenny and Johnny for sure.

*Shows Jose and Sarah Talking*

Jose: This is not a good situation...

Sarah: Honestly no matter who were to win today I would be pretty nervous...

Jose: I think everyone considers us threats because we've gotten so close.

Sarah: I really don't think Kelly Anne would send me in since we had sort of a friendship on The Ruins.

Jose: Well for all we know they'll just send in me hoping to get me out.

Sarah: We honestly just have to wait. I really don't want to leave you.

*Sarah and Jose Hug. Camera then pans to TJ meeting the cast in the living room*

TJ: Hey guys! Today at the challenge Wes and Kelly Anne won safety and the right to send two teams into The Brawl. Wes and Kelly Anne, why don't you come up here and tell us your decision.

*Wes and Kelly Anne walk up to TJ*

Kelly Anne: We all know at this point... this game is not meant to me a nice little game of tag. This is a game for a lot of money. At some point everyone is going to get dirty.

Wes: I have made deals with certain people in this game... and I'm not about to go back on my word just because someone wants to try and save their ass. At this point we need to do what's best for us as a team, and for the rest of our alliance. We are sending in Johnny/Jodi, and Kenny/Jenn.

Kenny: Scumbag.

Kenny *Confessional*: That stupid jerk thinks he can just send me up against one of my strongest allies in the game? I don't think so you scumbag red head jerk. Either Johnny or I will be coming back and I gurentee you we will show no mercy.

TJ: Okay Johnny, Jodi, Kenny, and Jenn. Tonight at the Brawl Johnny will go against Kenny where only 1 of you will return, and Jenn will go against Jodi where only one of you will return. The two that return will then form either a new team, or a returning team. I will see you all tonight at The Brawl!

*TJ Leaves The Room and Everyone Scatters Around*

Kenny *Confessional*: Wes just dug his own grave in this game... I'm going to return with even bigger reasons to target that scumbag, and I will make sure I take him into the brawl against ME and get his ass out of the game.

*Shows Kelly Anne Talking To Dunbar*

Kelly Anne: You're lucky you have Evelyn on your team... I would have sent you in a second if she wasn't.

Dunbar: Are you drunk or something? I haven't talked to you in this entire game! Don't come up to me and try and make a huge scene.

Kelly Anne: I'm just saying, you should thank Evelyn for being the person that saved you...

Dunbar: What the f*** is your problem Kelly Anne? Just go away and stop talking to me.

Kelly Anne: I would have stopped talking to you, but now that I know it's bugging you I think I'll just do it a bit more.

Dunbar: I swear, I will punch you right now if you don't shut up!

Kelly Anne: If you want to look like an idiot and punch a girl go right ahead!

Dunbar: Oh my god Kelly Anne... Just shut the f*** up!

Kelly Anne: Oh I'm Dunbar and I'm so cool because I can swear! Screw that...

*Dunbar Stands Up, Walks Into the guys room, and slams the door shut behind him*

Dunbar *Confessional*: I haven't even talked to that dumb b**** this entire game, and now she's just going to come up and try and make a huge scene? Honestly, have some respect towards me for not trying to create stupid drama!

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Talking*

Johnny: This is definitely going to be tough Brawls for both of us.

Jodi: Honestly, I don't think I will have much of a problem against Jenn in anything physical, but if it's a puzzle I'm not so sure.

Johnny: Me going up against Kenny just makes me really nervous... I know how strong he is, and I really don't know if I can match his strength.

Jodi: You just need to stay positive. I really don't think Kenny is as tough as everyone thinks...

*Shows The Cast Walking Into The Brawl*

TJ: Welcome everyone to the second female brawl! Tonights Brawl will be Jenn!

*Jenn Walks Into The Brawl*

TJ: Against Jodi!

*Jodi Walks Into The Brawl and everyone claps for both girls*

TJ: Todays Brawl is called Ring Brawl. In the middle of the Brawl is a ring. You both will stand inside this big ring and wrestle to get your opponent out of the ring. If you end up touching anywhere outside that ring you loose and your opponent gets a point. First person to two points wins The Brawl, and remains in the game. We'll get you suited up and we'll start!

*Shows Jenn and Jodi with helments on and mouthguards*

TJ: Jenn, Jodi... Are you both ready?

*Both Girls Nod*

TJ: Brawl!

*Both Girls Start Knocking Each Other Around*

Danny *Confessional*: Seeing these 2 girls battle it out like that looks just intense. I can only imagine what it'll be like when Johnny and Kenny go for it.

*Shows Jenn Taking A Hard Hit Towards Jodi Who Flies To The Ground, but manages to stay in the ring*

Jodi *Confessional*: Jenn's weight is definitely helping her in this challenge. I'm just trying to stay low so I can get more momentum.

*Shows Jodi Pushing As Hard as she can and then shows a foot passing the outside ring*

TJ: That's it! Jodi scores the first point. We are going to reset. Jodi you need this point to win, and Jenn you need this to stay in the game.

Derrick *Confessional*: Seeing this challenge at first, I honestly thought Jenn would win since she was the bigger of the two... But Jodi is definitely putting up a good fight.

TJ: On your marks... get set! START!

*Both Girls Start Pushing*

Kenny: Come on Jenn!

Jenn: UHHH!

*Jenn Takes Another Huge Hit against Jodi but Jodi doesn't move as far*

Johnny: Hang in there Jodi!

*Jodi Ducks Down, Runs Toward Jenn, and knocks Jenn off her feet*

Jenn: NO!

*Jodi Starts Trying To Push Jenn out of the ring. She succeeds*

TJ: That's it! Jodi wins the brawl!

*Jodi Takes Off Her Helmet, throws it to the ground, and runs to hug the group*

Johnny: Good job girl!

Kenny *Confessional*: In a way I'm a bit glad that Jodi beat Jenn... When I go back I will have a stronger partner!

*Shows Jenn Punching the Wall Of The Brawl*

TJ: Jenn, you definitely did put up an amazing battle today. I'm sorry but this ends your time here on The Brawl. I hope to see you in a future challenge!

Jenn: Thanks Teej...

*Jenn Goes Over To The Group Which Hugs Her*

TJ: Kenny, and Johnny... You both are next.

Johnny *Confessional*: Serious shit is about to go down. This is definitely going to be the most intense elimination challenge to have ever gone down in Challenge History!

*Shows Johnny and Kenny With Their Helmet On In The Ring*

TJ: Okay guys... Play nice! On your marks... get set... Brawl it out!

*Johnny and Kenny Quickly Beging To Toss Each Other Around In The Ring*

Kenny *Confessional*: He's tossing me around, I'm tossing him around... This definitely isn't going to be an easy brawl.

Paula *Confessional*: I'm hoping one of them gets their head smashed into the ground... That would make for a very entertaining show for me.

*Shows Kenny Grabbing Johnny's Leg and Knocking Him Down*

Johnny: OW!

*Johnny Gets Back Up and starts Ramming Towards Kenny, Kenny then pushes back and gets Johnny outside the ring*

TJ: Okay that's it! Kenny get's a point! Johnny, you need this point to tie it up! Kenny, if you get this one you stay in the game. START!

*Both Kenny and Johnny Start Pushing and Shoving Again. Johnny trips Kenny, and starts pushing him out of the ring*

Kenny: NO!

*Kenny Gets back up, but Johnny knocks him back down, this time he is already outside of the ring*

TJ: Stop! That's a point for Johnny now! We are tied up 1 point each. This will be the final round, whoever wins it stays in the game, the other person is going home!

Johnny *Confessional*: Kenny practically does wrestling as his carreer! This is definitely not an easy task, but I will be able to pull it off!

TJ: On your marks, get set... GO!

*Both Start Pushing and shoving*

Kenny *Confessional*: I didn't expect Johnny to put up this good of a fight... sure he's strong, but I'm honestly a lot stronger.

*Shows Kenny Bashing Into Johnny a few times. Johnny goes down, knocks Kenny over again and starts pushing him*

Jodi *Confessional*: Since Johnny can't really beat Kenny's strength, all he's really doing is knocking him over, and pushing him out. Honestly, it's a bit of a cowardly move.

*Shows Kenny trying to get up but falling back down, and his hand touches outside the ring*

TJ: That's it guys! Johnny is back in the game!

*Johnny and Kenny Take Off Their Helmets and high five*

Kenny: You do what I came here to do... get rid of Wes.

Johnny: I'm two steps ahead of you bro.

TJ: Johnny, you definitely did give it all you got today. You can now join the group, and Jodi as the RETURNING team!

*Johnny Runs To The Group, and some of the people hug and high five him*

TJ: Kenny, you also gave this challenge all you could, and I'm sorry but your time on The Brawl is over. You can say your final goodbyes.

Kenny *Confessional*: Leaving the game before Wes... really does suck. I was planning to send that scumbag into The Brawl against me, and make sure I send him home. I just need to trust that Johnny will finish this out. You will definitely be seeing me back sometime.

*Shows Kenny Huggin The Group, then walking out of The Brawl*

TJ: Okay everyone, those were very 2 intense Brawls today. You guys can head back to the house and I will see you at tomorrow's challenge! Goodnight!

*Shows The Group walking out of The Brawl. Camera then pans to everyone in the house*

Brad *Confessional*: I very well know my position in the chopping block. I definitely think Sarah and I need to make more of an effort to get in with alliances here.

*Shows Brad Talking To Derrick*

Brad: Okay here's the deal... if you are willing to work with me and Sarah I promise you I will never send you up if I win.

Derrick *Confessional*: Brad and I are pretty good friends from past challenges... but is this deal really worth making? Brad and Sarah haven't proven to me that they are really capable of winning a challenge. But saying No would just be stupid...

Derrick: I promise you that if I ever win you're name isn't coming out of my mouth either.

Brad: It's a deal! Sarah can hook us up with Jose and Brianna since her and Jose have a little thing going on. That would give us 3 people.

Derrick *Confessional*: Okay Jose a Brianna... that's even worse then Sarah and Brad. But as long as they think I'm with them, it should be a breeze. This is definitely not a trusting game.

End of Episode 3

Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Kelly Anne Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna -------------------  
NEXT TIME ON THE BRAWL...

Chet *Confessional*: Tonight I am going to make the biggest move in the game...

*Shows Johanna yelling at Chet*

Johanna: Why would you do something like that without consulting with me first!

*Camera Pans Out, and pans back into Jonna and Brianna*

Brianna: You're a stupid little b****! You really think you know how this game works? You're just a dumb rookie!

Jonna *Confessional*: I never realized how intense the challenge would be!

*Camera Pans Out again, and pans back into Wes, Evelyn, and Kelly Anne*

Evelyn: The best thing for us right now is one of our teams wins this next challenge, and we put Johnny/Jodi, against Derrick/Kina.

Wes *Confessional*: Right now I'm playing this game 10X's dirtier then I've ever played a challenge before.

*Camera Pans Out* 


	4. Episode 3

Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Kelly Anne Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Dunbar and Evelyn Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna ------------------------  
*Shows Evelyn, Danny, Wes, and Kelly Anne Talking*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: This game has been anything but predictable. I don't think anyone thought Kenny would be the second guy eliminated. Just goes to show you how much power this game can give you.

Wes: We need to come up with a game plan. We have 3 teams in our little pact here. Brad and Sarah may be with us but Brad hasn't talked to me at all...

Danny: If any three of us win today who are our main targets?

Evelyn: The best thing for us right now is one of our teams wins this next challenge, and we put Johnny/Jodi, against Derrick/Kina.

Kelly Anne: That's basically what I'm thinking. We have gotten Johnny and Kenny who are two close allies against each other. Derrick and Johnny end up working together near the end of every challenge. Might as well get them out now.

Wes *Confessional*: Right now I'm playing this game 10X's dirtier then I've ever played a challenge before. I'm not proud of putting Kenny up against Johnny... But this is a game! I have to do what I have to do to win.

Danny: Convincing Paula of that will be a piece of cake. She hates Johnny.

*Camera Pans To Chet Walking Around The House Talking To Different People*

Chet *Confessional*: Tonight I am going to make the biggest move in the game... The smartest thing to do in this game right now is to just make an alliance with every single girl in the house. They are completely stupid, and I will just get a free ride to the finals!

*Shows Chet talking to Sarah*

Chet: so if you keep my name off your tounge I swear I will keep you safe till the end.

*Shows Chet talking to Svetlana*

Chet: and if you help me get farther in the game, I can gurentee you a spot in the finals!

*Camera Flashes from Chet talking to Kelly Anne and then Evelyn back and forth*

Chet (To Kelly Anne): You know I have your best interest at hand...

Chet (To Evelyn): I can keep you safe as long as you promise me safety...

Chet (To Kelly Anne): And I know your an honest girl

Chet (To Evelyn): Trust isn't a problem for me because I know you'll keep you word.

*Camera pans out and pans into Evelyn and Kelly Anne talking together*

Evelyn: So you and Wes are completely down with throwing Johnny and Derrick in?

Kelly Anne: I said I was cool with it. Wes may be iffy but I'll make sure he does it...

Evelyn: Chet's an idiot... He came up to me and asked for an alliance. Does he not know-

Kelly Anne: Wait say what? He asked you for an alliance?

Evelyn: That's what I said...

Kelly Anne: That jerk... He came up to me as well!

Evelyn: What the f***! You think he went around to all the girls?

Kelly Anne: No doubt in my mind! We should get them together and figure this out.

Evelyn: Looks like our master plan might have to wait.

*Shows Evelyn and Kelly Anne gathering all the girls except Johnna together and talking with them*

Evelyn: Okay everyone, I hope you are all fully aware of what's going on. Chet has gone around asking every single one of us for an alliance.

Jonna: What? You're kidding right! I thought he was being sincere!

Sarah: That pisses me off big time... Chet is my friend and if he's going to use me like that! I'm about ready to get his ass out of here now.

*Shows The Girls Scattering around and Jodi talking to Johanna*

Jodi: Johanna I need to talk to you now...

Johanna: Yeah, what's up?

Jodi: I just wanted to let you know that you need to watch your partner closely!

Johanna: What do you mean?

Jodi: He went around the house a little while ago and asked every single girl here for an alliance.

*Johanna Looks Furious*

Johanna: Are you fricken kidding me? He's such an idiot! I'm going to go- UGHHHHHHHHH!

*Johanna Slams The Door Shut behind her. Camera pans to her pulling Chet away from a group of guys to talk to him*

Johanna: CHET! Why would you do something like that without consulting with me first!

Chet: Like what?

Johanna: You know right well what I'm talking about! Your idiotic move to get everyone in an alliance with us!

Chet: Oh that! Pretty smart right?

Johanna: Do I look like I think it's a smart move? Every single girl in the house knows about it and guess what... We're the next targets to head into The Brawl now!

Chet: Johanna chill, you know things aren't as bad as it seems.

Johanna: Are you a fricken loonatic? YOU MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH EVERYONE. THEY FOUND OUT. NOW WE'RE SCREWED BECAUSE OF YOU!

Chet: I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to be yelling at me. Come back when you are calm.

Johanna: I'm not gonna get calm because I have to deal with an idiot like you for a partner! If you're going to do something like that consult your VETERAN PARTNER first!

Chet: Oh shut the f*** up Johanna...

*Chet walks away. Camera pans to Johanna crying while she talks to Jonna*

Johanna: That stupid idiot... I don't care so much that he did it, but now I have to deal with the consquences of a stupid ass move he made.

Jonna: I understand where you're coming from... You just need to stay calm and just try and get through this. If it helps I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.

Johanna: Thanks Jonna! It means a lot.

Johanna *Confessional*: I definitely consider Jonna one of my best friends here in the game. She's there for me when I need her, and I'm there for her when she needs me. I just feel so isolated now that everyone hates me for something Chet did.

*Camera pans out and pans back in to show The 10 Teams Walking Onto The Beach To Meet Up With TJ*

TJ: Welcome to your 3rd challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Before the challenge begins I am going to give you 10 minutes to decide on make 5 teams, with 2 teams on each. So pretty much you are just combining your team with one other team. Let's get it done!

*Everyone Scatters Around and Starts Discussing*

Sarah *Confessional*: Basically, I want to be with Jose because he is my buddy... But Brad want to be with Derrick since he is strong and they have an alliance going on. I guess I should let Brad choose our fate this time.

Brad: Derrick, want to work with me and Sarah?

Derrick *Confessional*: My intention was to work with Johnny and Jodi... But of course, Brad being the guy that he is comes up to me and asks me first... Great! I can't be a douche and say no.

Derrick: Sure! You fine with it Kina?

Kina: I'm game! Let's rock this!

*Shows Wes Approaching Evelyn and Dunbar*

Wes: You guys and me and Kelly Anne?

Evelyn: Of course!

Dunbar: Woa woa! Wait a second! We need to discuss this!

Dunbar *Confessional*: Last time I checked it wasn't The Evelyn Team here...

Evelyn: Wes and Kelly Anne are strong competitiors and our biggest allies here! It's the smartest decision for us to work with them!

Dunbar: Well you could always ask me first!

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Hell no I don't want to work with Dunbar. I want to work with Evelyn and with that comes the disadvantage of having Dunbar with us. Great...

*Shows Other Teams Deciding*

TJ: Okay it looks like you guys have completed your teams! We have...

Cohutta/Jonna and Bronne/Svetlana Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad/Sarah and Derrick/Kina Danny/Paula and Chet/Johanna Jose/Brianna and Johnny/Jodi

TJ: Okay in the water there are 4 pillars. All 4 members of your team will be standing on those 4 pillars. When I say go you must stay on that pillar as long as you can. If you outlast everyone else in this challenge you will earn your team of 4 power to give 1 of your actual challenge teams the power to send 2 teams into The Brawl. Go ahead and stand on your pillars and we will get started!

*Shows The Teams Getting On Their Pillars which are 15 feet above the water*

TJ: Okay! During the challenge there may be surprises, and I will also be tempting you off the pillars with advantages to the game! The challenge stars... Now!

Johnny: This challenge is way to easy!

TJ: Also! You may not sit, kneel, or fall off the platform or you are out!

*Shows Danny and Paula*

Danny: You doing okay Paula?

Paula: It's been a minute... I'm fine!

AFTER 30 MINUTES

*A loud CRACK is heard in the distance. Many of the girls are startled, and Paula and Svetlana scream and fall to their knees, covering their heads for safety*

Danny: DAMN IT PAULA.

TJ: Okay Paula and Svetlana! You are both gone from this challenge!

Svetlana: I'm sorry you guys!

Jonna: Don't worry about it...

Bronne *Confessional*: The one chance for Svetlana to prove that she is actually a worthy competitor and she fails... Didn't expect that much out of her.

STILL IN:  
Cohutta/Jonna and Bronne/Svetlana Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad/Sarah and Derrick/Kina Danny/Paula and Chet/Johanna Jose/Brianna and Johnny/Jodi

AFTER 1 HOUR

TJ: I'm going to be giving the first offer out now! The most that can take this is 2 people! If you decide to drop out now, you will be allowed to sleep in the house tonight! Everyone else will be sleeping out in the backyard tonight, and by the looks of this weather... You might want to take this!

Jose *Confessional*: Thinking about having the house all to me and Sarah... Magic might happen tonight!

Jose: I m out yall. I am not going to stay out and get sick...My health is more important right now then this challenge.

Brianna: Are you fricken kidding me Jose! You better not drop... we need this fricken win!

Jose: Sorry Brianna! If you want to stay outside in the cold tonight, then be my guest!

Sarah: *Immediately Looks Up* My legs are really killing me! I need to get off of here!

Brad *Confessional*: I see what's going on here... Jose and Sarah are going to drop out of this challenge so they can have the house to themselves for the night. Is Sarah really about to lose this game all for a guy? I thought she was better then that!

Brad: Sarah, are you seriously going to lose this just so you can have a comfy sleep with some guy tonight?

Sarah: Brad! My foot is killing me! I'm going to drop soon anyways! I might as well get something out of it!

*Sarah and Jose both jump off the platform*

TJ: Okay! Sarah and Jose will be sleeping in the house tonight! The rest of you will be sleeping in the backyard!

*Brianna Glares and Jose shaking her head*

Still In:  
Cohutta/Jonna and Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad and Derrick/Kina Danny and Chet/Johanna Brianna and Johnny/Jodi

Brianna: Way to go Jose! We could of had a better chance, instead you're going to be a sissy and drop!

Jose: Brianna shut the heck up and stay focused! If you really want this then you really need to keep your eye on the prize!

Brianna: Are you serious? If I win this that means you get pride over my effort? Yeah right...

*Brianna Jumps Off Of The Platform*

Johnny *Confessional*: There's just a bunch of bulls*** going on here... We have people quitting to prove that they have pride in whatever the heck they are thinking... People dropping so they can make some love in a house by themselves... This is just dumb and it's effecting my chances at winning!

TJ: Okay then! Brianna is now out of this challenge!

Still In:  
Cohutta/Jonna and Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad and Derrick/Kina Danny and Chet/Johanna Johnny/Jodi

1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES INTO THE GAME:

Brianna: Come on Jonna! Just drop so Johnny and Jodi can win for me babe!

Jonna: Don't even start Brianna...

Brianna: Start what? All I'm saying is you're going to fall down soon anyways... Might as well fall now!

Jonna *Confessional*: We're in the middle of a challenge and who does Brianna decide to start shit with? Me... Why is it that drama always follows me around?

Jonna: Brianna if you want to keep going then go ahead. I'm not dropping and if you feel like making me feel bad about myself I will prove to myself and you that I can win something... and when I do I will send your ass into The Brawl!

Brianna: Do you really think you're going to beat Johnny, Derrick, and Brad? I'm not scared of you b****!

Jonna: If I beat them I swear your ass is headed up!

Brianna: You're not going to beat them, you stupid little b****! You really think you know how this game works? You're just a dumb rookie!

Cohutta: Brianna just stop!

Brianna: Shut the heck up Cohutta!

Danny *Confessional*: Brianna has a temper problem, and that's definitely not something you want to come in a challenge with. But if it ends up taking a contestant out then that's just fine with me.

Jonna *Confessional*: I never realized how intense The Challenge would be... Are you seriously going to come out at me in the middle of competition?

Kina: Damn my legs are cramping up!

Derrick: Don't think about it Kina!

*Kina Crouches Down to try and make her legs feel better*

Brianna: She's kneeling!

TJ: Kina that's it you're out!

*Kina Gets up*

Kina: What?

TJ: I said you can't crouch down!

Kina: Shit! Sorry D!

Derrick: Don't worry, Brad and I got this!

Still In:  
Cohutta/Jonna and Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad and Derrick Danny and Chet/Johanna Johnny/Jodi

*Shows Johnny whispering to Jodi*

Johnny: If the next reward is something good then just go down... I can handle this for the team.

Jodi: Are you sure?

Johnny: Yeah, I got this!

Jodi: Okay.

2 HOURS PASS SINCE THE START

TJ: It's time to give the next offer! Up to three people can take this offer! This is a challenge boost that will slightly help your teams chance in the next challenge! If you want this offer step down!

*Jodi quickly steps down, followed by Chet*

Johanna *Confessional*: Chet is just such an idiot... He ticked off a whole ton of people today always and he's going to drop out of a challenge?

Jonna: Should I go for it?

Cohutta: You bettcha!

*Jonna Drops*

TJ: Okay! Jonna, Chet, and Jodi have all taken the offer and will be receiving small advantages in the next challenge!

Still In:  
Cohutta/Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad and Derrick Danny and Johanna Johnny

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Looking at our team, we're stacked! We still have all 4 members in!

Cohutta: Bronne do you think you can handle this?

Bronne: You done dude?

Cohutta: My legs can't take much more!

Bronne: Go ahead then!

Cohutta: Good luck bud!

*Cohutta Jumps Off*

TJ: Cohutta is out!

Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Dunbar/Evelyn Brad and Derrick Danny and Johanna Johnny

Dunbar *Confessional*: I'm standing there with 3 other people still on my platform and I'm thinking to myself "What the f*** are you still doing up here? These other 3 will outlast you anyways so just drop!"

*Dunbar Jumps Off*

Evelyn *Confessional*: Dunbar is such an idiot! He jumps off for no reward at all. If I have to work with a partner like him for the rest of this game, I'm going to completely lose my sanity.

Still In:  
Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Evelyn Brad and Derrick Danny and Johanna Johnny

Johanna: I'm sorry Danny! This is just really painful.

Danny: Come on Johanna! You can't quit on me!

Johanna: You got this don't worry!

*Johanna Jumps Off The Platform*

Danny *Confessional*: My team thinks I'm like Superman or something! I just need to make sure I win this so my ass is safe.

Still In:  
Bronne Wes/Kelly Anne and Evelyn Brad and Derrick Danny Johnny

3 HOURS PASS IN TOTAL

TJ: This offer is a bit different. You know those hot showers you get at home? Well unless 2 people drop out now, those hot showers will change to only ice cold showers. You have 2 minutes to drop out.

*Kelly Anne Immediately Drops*

TJ: One more...

Wes: Derrick, one from our team dropped... It's only fair one of you two do.

Derrick: Man, I can live without the hot showers... As my man Brad can too.

Danny *Confessional*: None of us guys care if we have cold showers... That pretty much leaves it to Evelyn.

Wes: Evelyn, you gonna drop?

Evelyn: I think I can easily outlast you and any of the guys still here.

Wes: If you think I'm dropping you're crazy.

Evelyn: Please Wes? I want the hot showers!

Wes: Then drop! There's no way I'm dropping. I need fate in my hand.

*Evelyn thinks for a few moments*

Evelyn: You sure you got this?

Wes: Positive!

Evelyn: Okay then... good luck!

*Evelyn Drops Down*

TJ: and just like that this challenge is down to all guys!

Still In:  
Bronne Wes Brad and Derrick Danny Johnny

Brad *Confessional*: Derrick and I pretty much have this in the bag. Bronne won't win this. Johnny may pull it off. Wes will be competiton for sure, and honestly Danny isn't that good...

*Bronne Tries To Stretch his leg, but loses balance and drops*

TJ: Bronne is now out eliminating his team from this challenge! We are left with just 5 people!

Kelly Anne: Keep your head focused Wes!

Johnny *Confessional*: I stood up there for almost 4 hours. Why am I going to win another challenge, and look like an even bigger threat. Plus Brianna is just going to do force me to let her have this power. Screw you, I'm not winning this challenge so you can have power!

*Shows Johnny Making It Look Like He Accidentally Stepped off*

TJ: Oh it looks like Johnny fell making his team out of the challenge!

Brianna: What the f***! You are kidding right?

Still In:  
Wes Brad and Derrick Danny

Derrick: I am putting my trust in you Brad!

Derrick *Confessional*: Yeah, it hurts to pretty much just quit a challenge. But I figured if I let Brad take it out for our team he would know that I trust him even more then he already thinks and it pretty much gurentees me safety if he wins.

Brad: Okay I got this!

*Derrick Drops Out*

Still In:  
Wes Brad Danny

Wes *Confessional*: I am left up there with Danny, and Brad. I consider Danny a really good friend of mine, but Brad has been a bit iffy about me this whole time. I'm really not sure if he has my best interest at hand.

*Camera Pans from Wes, Brad, and Danny all still standing on the poles*

Danny: Brad you want to make a deal? If you drop, me and Wes gurentee you safety?

Danny *Confessional*: The thing is, if either me or Wes wins, we're gurenteed safety. Since Brad and Sarah aren't either of our number 1 targets we might as well try and get him to drop so we can take control.

Brad: How about this... if you guys drop I gurentee both of you safety.

Wes: How do we know you're legit?

Brad: Come on Wes! We've known each other for years. I am serious here.

Sarah *Confessional*: Brad is making deals with the devil here... I hope he realizes that if we win we need to send Wes' ass up into The Brawl!

*Shows Wes and Danny whispering*

Danny: I think we should go for it.

Wes: Are you serious? We need fate to be in our hands.

Danny: Think about it... If we prove to Brad that we trust him, we gain an ally to help get rid of Johnny and your other enemies in this game.

*Wes Thinks and nods. Then both Wes and Danny step down. Sarah, Derrick, and Kina get up and celebrate as Brad joins them*

TJ: Great job Brad for outlasting everyone on the challenge today! Derrick, Kina, Brad, and Sarah... In a moment you will be given 5 minutes to decide which team will become the power team for this week. That team will be able to send any 2 teams into the brawl, including one of you 2 if they choose. You have 5 minutes, so get it done.

*Shows Brad, Sarah, Derrick, and Kina Talking Away from The Group*

Derrick: This is really a no brainer for me and Kina...

Kina: Brad since you won the challenge for us we are going to give you and Sarah the role of Power Team today.

Derrick: But only if you promise not to put us up.

Sarah: There's no way we'd ever send you up!

Brad: It's a deal... Thanks guys!

Kina *Confessional*: Brad sure is making a lot of deals around here... Promosing Wes, Danny, plus me and Derrick safety? I really wonder where his loyalty lies.

*Shows Brad, Sarah, Derrick, and Kina walking back to the group*

TJ: That was fast! Okay tell us which team is the power team for this week!

Derrick: Well we though it was only fair that Brad and Sarah get the role for winning this challenge for us!

*Brad and Sarah step forward as everyone claps. Derrick and Kina then go back with the group*

TJ: Okay Brad and Sarah! You now have a few hours to decide which teams will be headed into the Brawl. I will be at the house later on to find out your decision. Go ahead and head home!

*Shows The Group Walking To The Bus*

Svetlana *Confessional*: I think Chet is in a really horrible position right now. He tried making alliances with everyone including Brad and Sarah, and now I really think karma will bite him in the ass

*Shows The Cast Scattering Around In The House*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: With Brad and Sarah in control of my fate now it's definitely really scary. Even with that deal made I really don't know what to do... In a way I feel safe since me and Sarah were on a team together on The Ruins... But this is a whole new challenge and a really don't know if past ties like that will transfer to here. I just need to work some magic and hopefully avoid The Brawl.

*Shows Wes and Kelly Anne Talking*

Wes *Confessional*: If Brad and Sarah are smart, they will put Me and Kelly Anne again Dunbar and Evelyn. But there is that deal that we made at the challenge... Let's face it... does anyone here really have any form of intelligence other then me?

Wes: At this point all we have is this deal to go by which is apparently giving us safety for the day!

Kelly Anne: I am almost certain Chet has screwed Johanna over with him and they are both headed into The Brawl due to Chet's idiotic move.

Wes: We just need to take this one step at a time.

Wes *Confessional*: Giving up at the challenge was definitely a big mistake. I came here to win... Not to give the win up and hope that person stay true to their word.

*Shows Brad and Sarah talking*

Sarah: Right now Chet has really pissed me off... I want him in that Brawl.

Sarah *Confessional*: Chet has been a good friend of mine... but once you cross the line between friends and just using me I am going to fight back.

Brad: I know that move was a bonehead move, but think of it this way. If we keep him in this round, then next round we have a better chance at surviving since the challenge winner will want Chet out.

Sarah: You know, that is a smart move. As long as that idiot doesn't come near me.

Brad: I honestly have no idea what to do now that i have deals with a lot of people.

Sarah: Isn't it obvious what we need to do...? Wes/Kelly Anne need to get in their against Dunbar/Evelyn.

*Brad Looks at Sarah in disbelif*

Brad: Did you not just hear me? I made a deal with Wes, I can't backstab him.

Sarah: Brad, we're in a game here. It's time to make a strategic move and in this case we need to get Kelly Anne and Evelyn back up against each other.

Brad: I'm not ready to break my word to someone.

Sarah: It's really the only option if you want a chance at winning future challenge Brad!

*Shows TJ Meeting at the living room with the cast*

TJ: Brad and Sarah, please come up here where you will announce your decision.

*Brad and Sarah walk up next to TJ*

TJ: This decision must have been a difficult one for you guys. It's time for you to announce the two teams heading into The Brawl. Go ahead.

Sarah: Honestly this was probably one of the most difficult decision to have been made for both me and Brad in all challenge history.

Brad: I'm really sorry to the two teams we picked... but this game is about to take a huge turn.

Sarah: The teams we decided to send up are Dunbar/Evelyn

*Both Dunbar and Evelyn don't look surprised*

Sarah: And Wes/Kelly Anne

*Wes Drops His Jaw*

Wes *Confessional*: That b****. You had my trust and you're going to betray it? I will come back and smash your head into the ground you stupid little b****!

Kelly Anne: Wow...

Wes *starts clapping*: Way to stay true to your word bro.

Brad: I didn't want to have to do this and I'm really sorry.

Wes: Oh cut it with the bulls***...

TJ: Okay! Tonight at the Brawl Evelyn will head up against Kelly Anne and Wes will go up against Dunbar. I will see you up there tonight.

*Evelyn starts crying*

Evelyn *Confessional*: This is just like The Brawl all over again, except this time I plan to come out with this win. It's going to be hard staying here without Kelly Anne, but I need this money.

*Kelly Anne gets up and hugs Evelyn. Camera pans to Kelly Anne, Evelyn, and Wes talking*

Wes: That stupid b**** just got me really pissed. If he thinks he's getting rid of me this way then he's a complete idiot. I will come back and make sure his ass is out next.

Kelly Anne: Evelyn, this is going to suck.

Evelyn: I don't even want to think about what's going to happen if I can't be with you.

Kelly Anne: Going to pull off another quit here for me?

Evelyn: You're crazy lady! I'm here to win this time! Haha!

Kelly Anne: Aww... It was worth a shot. I got more game then you think!

Evelyn: Haha you put up a good fight in The Ruins.

Kelly Anne: Good luck girl.

Evelyn: Same to you!

*Both Hug. Camera pans to The Brawl*

TJ: Welcome everyone to the third male brawl... Tonight we have Wes!

*Wes Walks Into The Brawl*

TJ: and... Dunbar!

*Dunbar Walks Into The Brawl*

TJ: Wes, Dunbar... tonight you will both be playing High Rise. You will each be standing on a platform. Below your platform is a bucket, and your job is to throw 1 pound weights into your opponents bucket. Once you get enough weight in there, your opponents platform will fly up signaling you have won the challenge. Person to do this stays in the game and the other is sent home.

Wes *Confessional*: Great... a challenge where I can't show my strength in and something Dunbar may actually beat me at!

*Shows Wes and Dunbar on their platform*

TJ: GO!

*Wes and Dunbar start grabbing bags and throwing them*

Dunbar *Confessional*: Immediately I get off to a good start. I'm like a super fast tossing machine and majority of them are actually getting in! I may actually beat Wes!

*Both Wes and Dunbar continue to throw bags and the score begins to even up as Dunbar starts missing multiple bags*

Bronne *Confessional*: It's hard to tell who is going to win this one. Dunbar definitely had an early lead but I think Wes might have caught up!

*Shows Wes throwing one last bag and Dunbar's platform flies up*

TJ: That's it! Wes wins! Congratulations!

*Camera shows both Wes and Dunbar beside TJ*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Yay! My Wes is coming home! I just need to win so I get to head home with him!

TJ: Wes, you definitely played a great game here tonight! You can join the group, you are still competing!

*Wes Goes and hugs Kelly Anne*

TJ: Dunbar, you put up a great battle and took the lead at the beginning. This ends your time here on The Brawl. Hope to see you another time!

Dunbar: Thanks TeeJ!

*Dunbar Walks Out of The Brawl*

TJ: Kelly Anne and Evelyn! Let's get you on the platform so we can start!

*Shows Kelly Anne and Evelyn on their platforms*

TJ: Okay girls! This is to stay fighting in the game! GO!

*Both Girls Start Tossing Bags*

Wes: Come on Kelly Anne! Just aim!

*Shows A Ton Of Bags Missing From Both Girls*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: It's like any second now a platform can fly up... I'm just hoping I'm well ahead here!

*Shows A Platform Flying Up and Evelyn Celebrating*

TJ: Evelyn! That's it, you won!

*Camera Shows Both Girls Next to TJ and Kelly Anne crying. Evelyn hugs her*

TJ: Evelyn you did great! Go ahead and join the rest of the group.

Kelly Anne: Good luckl Evelyn!

Evelyn: Thanks!

*Evelyn goes back to the group. Wes looks a bit upset*

Wes *Confessional*: I don't mind working with Evelyn... But seeing my girlfriend going home is tough.

*Shows Wes and Kelly Anne Hugging*

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: My journey was short lived... I just hope Wes and Evelyn can pull this out and make it to the end!

*Shows Kelly Anne walking out of The Brawl*

End of Episode 3

Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Evelyn Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna 


	5. Episode 4

Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Evelyn Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Johnny and Jodi Danny and Paula Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna ------------------------  
*Shows A Group Of People Partying In The Living Room. Camera Pans to Derrick and Jose wrestling*

Sarah *Confessional*: Jose sort of does make me a bit nervous... Normally he's not much of a drinking guy, but tonight he's had a little too much to drink... Him wrestling with Derrick is definitely scary because I know what Derrick is capable of.

*Shows Derrick and Bodyslamming Jose to the ground*

Sarah: Oh! Okay that's it! Jose, let's get to bed.

Jose: I don't want to go to bed!

Sarah: Come on Jose! You're going to hurt yourself.

*Sarah Grabs Jose's Arm, and Jose pushes her away*

Jose: God Sarah! I'll go to bed when I want to. You can go snuggle up there by yourself. Just get out of my face.

Johnny *Confessional*: Everyone's having a good old time at the party, when Jose and Sarah end up getting into a fight. Sarah goes running off crying. Of course I need to be the bigger person here since Kenny isn't around and go comfort her.

*Johnny Walks Up To Sarah and Starts Patting Her Back*

Johnny: You know he didn't mean those things he said...

Sarah: I know! I just want him to go to bed so he doesn't hurt himself...

Johnny: Tell you what... You go lie down, and I'll keep an eye on Jose to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Trust me, I know the guy. He wont do anything stupid.

Sarah: Thanks Johnny!

*Shows Everyone Back at The Party. Camera then pans to Wes in his room with Evelyn*

Wes *Confessional*: My girlfriend just got sent home... All I want is a little peace and quiet... and this group of inconsiderate people are being as loud as they possibly can.

Wes: I wish I could just go out there and tell everyone to just shut the f*** up...

Evelyn: Wes, I know you're a little upset about Kelly Anne going home but we need to work together on this.

Wes: I'm not upset... I'm just really sad that I can't be here with the girl I love.

Evelyn *Confessional*: I really don't understand what's going on with Wes... I think this game has gotten to his head. He wouldn't be acting like this if Kelly Anne was eliminated before him in The Ruins. This is definitely a different side of Wes and I think it has something to do with THIS challenge.

Wes: Evelyn, I just don't know if I can continue this without a girl that really loves and supports me.

Wes *Confessional*: I feel incomplete without Kelly Anne here... It's just a lonely feeling.

*Camera Pans To Evelyn Talking To Danny*

Danny: How is Wes taking it?

Evelyn: Well if you consider depressed taking it good... Then there's your answer.

Danny: Even Kelly Anne didn't act like this in The Ruins when Wes was eliminated...

Evelyn: I think it has something to do with this game but I just can't seem to figure out what's different this time that would make Wes so much more upset...

Danny: I know Wes... He'll get over it...

Evelyn: Kelly Anne's been gone for an hour and already Wes is talking about quitting! He may get over it, but that may be when he's on the plane heading back to see her!

Danny *Confessional*: Without Kelly Anne in this game, Wes is just completely falling apart...

*Shows The Sun Going Down and Then Coming Back Up*

Danny: How are you doing?

Wes: I think I'm dong much better

Wes *Confessional*: It's a whole new day, and I know that I just need to bring home the money to Kelly Anne! This is my challenge to win!

*Shows The Group Walking Onto The Beach For The Challenge where 9 planks are raised 20 feet above the air*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your fourth challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: For todays challenge you and your partner will be starting 20 feet up in the air. There will be a girl's heat, and a mens heat. We will then have a championship round that will work a bit differently. You will need to make your way from the start, to the end of the platform, and back to the start. Keep in mind that this is a race, and only the first person from your heat to make it back first will move onto the championship round. You can't touch the platform, or fall off or you are automatically disqualified. Ladies are up first, we'll get you suited up!

Svetlana *Confessional*: I really don't like heights, but if you are going to force me to do it then sure I can get over my fear! I just need to get Bronne and I our first win!

*Shows The Girls At The Start*

TJ: Okay girls! Remember first to get all the way to the edge and back wins! GO!

*All The Girls Start Walking*

Evelyn *Confessional*: This is definitely my challenge to win. I don't care about heights at all... I could hang off a 100 foot building if you wanted me to.

*Shows Evelyn Speeding Up and going faster then the other girls*

Wes: Good job Evelyn!

*Shows Jodi Also Starting To Pick Up Speed. Evelyn reaches the end a little before Jodi and both girls make their way back*

Jodi *Confessional*: It comes down between me and Evelyn. I'm not sure if I can pull this off.

*Shows Both Girls Getting Near the end and one leaping to reach the end. The horn blows*

TJ: That's it! Jodi took the win by a split second!

Evelyn: Are you fricken serious?

Evelyn *Confessional*: I'm disappointed in myself because I definitely should have won this challenge. I guess I really shouldn't be to upset... Wes will rock!

*Shows The Guys Up On The Platforms*

TJ: You guys ready? GO!

*Shows A Few Guys Running Out, while others walk*

Chet *Confessional*: Running out is not a smart idea... If you walk you wont fall! But then again, for the runners that don't fall they'll win!

*Chet Starts Running and immediately fall of the platform*

TJ: Chet is out of the challenge!

Johanna: Dang! Nice try Chet!

*Shows Wes, Johnny, and Derrick all running back*

Jodi *Confessional*: If Johnny wins this, we don't need to go to the tiebreaker round and we automatically win!

Jodi: Come on Johnny!

*Shows One Foot Passing The Finish Line Before Anyone Else*

TJ: That's it! We have our final championship round! It will be Johnny/Jodi against Derrick/Kina! Let's get you all ready!

*Shows Johnny, Jodi, Derrick, and Kina On The Platforms*

TJ: Here's how the championship round will work! Only one partner can move at a time. The first partner will need to go all the way to the end and stop there. Then the next person will go out and touch their partner. You will then need to make a 180 degree turn so that the first partner can make their way back. Once the first partner is back, the second partner can return. First team all the way back wins!

*Both Teams Look Confident*

Kina *Confessional*: I definitely think we can beat Johnny and Jodi. Derrick and I have great teamwork and I think this will be a piece of cake!

TJ: FIrst partners... GO!

*Shows Kina and Jodi running out to the ends*

Derrick: Don't go to fast Kina!

*Shows Jodi Reaching The End and Johnny running out. Kina reaches it shortly after*

Derrick *Confessional*: I know I am quite a bit faster then Johnny so I can get ahead and make up time!

*Shows Derrick Getting Ahead of Johnny. Kina and Johnny Start to make the turn*

Kina: OH MY GOD HOLD ON!

Kina *Confessional*: Standing up their, trying to make a turn... It's not a cool feeling. You look down and think to yourself "I can possibly plummet to my death!"

Derrick: Look at me! Kina look at me!

*Kina Looks At Derrick as They continue to turn. Johnny and Jodi are now turning also*

Jodi *Confessional*: Me and Johnny get through the turning with no problem. Kina is a bit ahead of me but I should have no problem catching up!

*Shows Kina getting passed by Jodi who crosses the finish line. Johnny begins to run and Kina passes and Derrick runs*

Sarah *Confessional*: It comes down to Derrick and Johnny which could be a great finale. Derrick is faster then Johnny but one mistake and Derrick could loose.

*Shows A Foot Passing The Finish Line and Derrick and Kina Hug*

TJ: That's it! Derrick and Kina win!

*Shows The Whole Cast Back on the beach*

TJ: Congratulations Derrick and Kina for winning the High Race challenge. You guys will have a few hours to decide which 2 teams you would like to send into The Brawl. I will be back in about 2 hours to get your decision!

Derrick: Thanks TJ!

*Shows The Cast Going Back Into The House. Wes and Evelyn Talk*

Wes: I'm really sorry about my breakdown last night...

Evelyn: It's fine. I understand where you were coming from.

Wes: I honestly wouldn't be like that on a regular day... I just think it made me mad that Kenny's alliance was able to break us up even if Kenny's no longer in the game!

Evelyn: We just need to come back from The Brawl today and honestly get Derrick against Johnny. That would be the biggest move.

Wes: That's IF we go on...

Evelyn: Pretty obvious we are!

*Shows Derrick and Kina talking*

Derrick: Wes and Evelyn are really a no brainer... But the other team is a bit uncertain.

Kina: Danny and Paula could possibly be working with Wes... Brad would work with Wes, but I know Sarah wants to work with us.

Derrick: Jose would work with Sarah due to their relationship.

Kina: Now that I think about it, that relationship is pretty strong! If we put Jose/Brianna against Brad/Sarah... Brad will beat Jose, and Sarah will be Brianna... Then we get rid of any chance that Jose and Sarah work together to get us out.

Derrick: Question is, is that really worth the risk?

Kina: I think either option would work out in our favour.

*Shows The Cast In The Living Room as TJ walks in*

TJ: Okay Derrick and Kina... You both had the hard decision of sending two teams into The Brawl... Who's it going to be?

Kina: The decision was actually a bit more difficult then expected... Derrick?

Derrick: In the end we figured the best decision for us would be Wes/Evelyn against Danny/Paula.

*Paula and Danny look completely shocked*

Wes: What a big shock...

*Paula Starts Crying*

Paula *Confessional*: I want to win one of these challenges for once... Going up against Evelyn is pretty much a death sentance. This is horrible.

TJ: Okay! Tonight at the Brawl it will be Wes against Danny, and Evelyn against Paula... I will see you both there.

*Shows Wes and Evelyn Talking*

Wes: Looks like we'll never get another break from The Brawl.

Evelyn: We obviously have the upperhand going into this. There's no question about it me and you will come back.

Wes: Don't get to cocky... For all you know it's a puzzle.

Evelyn: Don't curse it!

*Shows Danny and Paula Talking While Paula is crying*

Danny: Paula, you need to stay calm. Go in thinking you'll win, and you will win.

Paula: I know... it's just that I've never won one of these before and I just really need my time to shine.

Danny *Confessional*: Paula is a bit of a lose cannon. She comes into this challenge playing in nearly 10 previous ones already and not winning one. I'm just afraid that her negativity is what will cause her to be eliminated.

*Shows The Brawl as the cast packs in*

TJ: Welcome everyone the the fourth male and female brawls!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: I need Danny, Wes, Paula, and Evelyn to come down here.

*All 4 walk onto the floor while the rest clap*

TJ: Today all 4 of you will be playing Tug Off. You will be be standing on a small platform raised 5 feet of the ground. Then both of you will be tugging on a rope trying to get the other person to the ground. First person to get their opponent on the ground will win this Brawl and be back in the game. The other person is eliminated. Ladies, you're up first so get ready!

*Shows Both Girls On The Platforms*

TJ: Okay are you guys ready?

*They Nod*

TJ: GO!

*Both Girls Start Pulling On The Rope*

Wes: Come on Evelyn!

*Shows Paula Continuing To Pull*

Evelyn *Confessional*: Paula puts up a better fight then I expected. This may be tougher then I thought.

*Shows Both Girls Continuing To Pull. Paula is pulling when she pulls to far and falls off the platform. She begins to cry. Danny runs out and hugs her*

Danny: You did good! Don't worry Paula!

Paula: I failed you!

Danny: No you didn't! You tried your best!

*Paula Gets Up*

TJ: Congratulations Evelyn on winning tonights Brawl! You are headed back into the game! You can join the rest of the cast.

Evelyn: Good game Paula!

*Paula and Evelyn Hug*

TJ: Paula you gave it all that you had. I'm sorry to say your time on The Brawl is now over! I'm sure we will see you soon.

Paula: You definitely will!

*Paula Hugs The Group and Runs Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: Wes and Danny! We'll get you suited up!

*Shows Wes and Danny on The Platforms*

TJ: Okay guys... GO!

*Both boys start pulling the rope*

Johnny *Confessional*: The odds are stacked against Danny... Wes is a much bigger, and stronger competitor...

*Shows Wes Tugging On The Rope and Danny Falling on his back on the platform*

TJ: Danny you have to get up!

*Danny Tries To Get Up and Wes Pulls Again*

TJ: Get up Danny!

*Danny Gets Up and starts pulling on the rope. Once again Wes knocks him on his back*

Brianna *COnfessional*: Danny looks like a rag doll getting tossed around up there! I hope he can pull off this victory!

*Shows Danny Getting Knocked Down*

TJ: Got to get up!

*Wes Pulls Danny Off The Platform and he lands right on his back on the ground. TJ blows the airhorn*

Wes *Confessional*: Sending a good friend home is sad... Now it's an even lonlier feeling... First Kelly Anne out, and now I send home Danny...

*Wes Shakes Danny's Hand and They Hug*

Danny: You have to win this!

Wes: I will do everything in my power!

TJ: Congratulations Wes! You can join the group, you are still in the game!

*Wes Joins The Group and Hugs Evelyn*

TJ: Danny, you were a great contestants and I know we will see you in the future! Thanks for playing!

*Danny Hugs The Group and Walks Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: The rest of you, I will be seeing you at your next challenge!

*Shows Everyone Back At The House. Shows Bronne and Wes talking*

Bronne: Good job at The Brawl!

Wes: Thanks! Bronne, you see what I can do. I need you to come work with me and Evelyn and I promise we can get to the end!

Bronne: Are you serious? This is the first offer I've been given...

Bronne *Confessional*: Everyone considers me an idiot who doesn't now how to play this game... Trust me, I can play this game well!

Bronne: I'm in!

Wes: You can get Jonna with us right?

Bronne: Without a doubt!

Wes *Confessional*: Right now there are two big alliances in the game... Mine which consists of myself and Evelyn, Bronne/Svetlana, and Cohutta/Jonna... Then there's Johnny's alliance which is him and Jodi, Derrick/Kina, and Chet/Johanna. In the middle are Jose/Brianna, and Brad/Sarah. Sarah wants to work with Johnny, and I know Brad wants to work with me. Whoever Sarah works with Jose will work with... So I need to lure Sarah into my alliance and we will have the numbers. Convincing will be difficult though...

*Shows Wes and Evelyn Talking*

Wes: All we need to do is get Sarah to trust us and we have the numbers!

Evelyn: How do you think we can do that?

Wes: I hate to say it... but lying is key!

End of Episode 4

Next time on The Brawl...

*Shows Wes Talking To Sarah*

Wes: Johnny came up to me and told me a plan... He wants me to work with him to get you and Jose seperated...

Sarah *Confessional*: Johnny is a complete idiot! Telling the enemy your plan! You're screwed now!

*Shows Johnny and Sarah*

Johnny: I never said that!

Sarah: Don't lie to me you stupid b****! You can use me all you want, but I hope you know you're the next to leave!

*Shows The Beach*

TJ: Todays challenge bascially involves you screwing over the teams around you!

*Sarah Glares at Johnny*

All on the next Brawl episode... 


	6. Episode 5

Bronne and Svetlana Cohutta and Jonna Wes and Evelyn Brad and Sarah Derrick and Kina Johnny and Jodi Chet and Johanna Jose and Brianna ---------------------  
*Shows Wes and Evelyn Talking*

Wes *Confessional*: Right now the alliances in this game are split right down the middle. Theres 3 on my side, and 3 on the other. Sarah/Brad, and Jose/Brianna are in the middle of it all.

Evelyn: We can leave the alliances 3 and 3 with 2 in the middle, or we can try and get those 2 on to those sides...

Wes: Obviously we are going to get those 2 on our side.

Evelyn: All we have to do it get either Sarah or Jose with us and the other one will follow quickly.

Wes: Sarah is easier to pursuade, so I say she is our best option.

Evelyn: We need to get Sarah to think that her alliance isn't as honest as she thinks they are.

Wes: I came up with a plan to tell her that Johnny came up to us asking to help him get Sarah out.

Evelyn: Oh my god if you could make that work you would be amazing!

Wes: I think I should do this by myself though or else it will be a bit suspicious...

Evelyn: Whatever needs to be done to get her with us. Good luck Wes!

Wes: This is so sneaky! I love it!

*Wes Walks Away. Camera pans to him talking to Sarah and mysterious music playing*

Wes: Sarah come here for a second, I need to talk to you.

Sarah: What's up?

Wes: I wasn't sure if I should tell you this or not but I thought it was important that you'd know...

Sarah: Just spill it...

Wes: Johnny came up to me asking for an alliance. He said he wants me to work with him to get you and Jose seperated...

Sarah: That's f****** b****!

Sarah *Confessional*: Johnny is a complete idiot! Telling the enemy your plan! Of course he's going to tell me... You're screwed now Johnny!

Sarah: Thanks for telling me...

*Shows Sarah Leaving The Room. Camera Pans To Her Walking Up To Johnny*

Sarah: Johnny, watch what you say aroudn this house the the enemies!

Johnny: Ummm... What?

Sarah: I know your little plan to throw me and Jose under the bust!

Johnny: I'm guessing Wes told you this?

Sarah: No kidding...

Johnny: Dude, that guy is a complete idiot. He knows he is down with numbers so he is trying to get you over to his side!

Johnny *Confessional*: Wes is playing this game even scummier then EVER before. I mean really dude? Turn my friend against me just so you will have a few extra "friends"

Sarah: You know you told him to get rid of me and quite frankly I'm not surprised! If you somehow win todays challenge I will go into that Brawl and fight my hardest just so I can come back, win the next challenge and send your a** into the next exile!

Johnny: Sarah... I never said that!

Sarah: Don't lie to me you stupid b****! You can use me all you want, but I hope you know you're the next to leave!

*Sarah Slams The Door Behind Her. Camera pans to Johnny talking to Jodi*

Johnny: Wes is pissing me off!

Jodi: What's new?

Johnny: Seriously, he goes up to Sarah and tells her I am trying to get rid of her along with Jose!

Jodi: Shit... We need to win today!

Jodi *Confessional*: Wes stirs up the pot, and now I know for a fact... Me and Johnny have to win this challenge!

*Shows The Beach and The Final 8 Teams Walking Onto It To Meet TJ*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your next challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Todays challenge basically involves you screwing over the teams around you!

*Sarah Glares At Johnny*

Sarah *Confessional*: TJ couldn't have picked a better time to give us a targetting challenge! Payback's a b**** Johnny!

TJ: Each team will be given a basket of spoons. This game will happen in rounds. Each team also has 3 targets. When I say go the first person from your team will step up and try and knock out another teams target by throwing the spoons. Once all 3 of your targets are knocked out, your team is out of the game. Last team with at least one target left wins the challenge and will get to send 2 teams into The Brawl!

*Shows The Teams Ready*

TJ: Guys are up first! Take a step up and throw!

*Shows A Few Guys Throwing And Missing. Shows Brad throwing and hitting a Johnny/Jodi target and Bronne hitting Derrick/Kina's target*

Sarah: Payback!

Bronne and Svetlana: 3 Wes and Evelyn: 3 Cohutta and Jonna: 3 Brad and Sarah: 3 Jose and Brianna: 3 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: 2 Chet and Johanna: 3

TJ: After the first round 2 teams are down to only 2 targets left, while everyone else still has 3! Ladies, you're up!

*Shows The Girls Walking Up And Throwning. Sounds of a few targets breaking are heard*

Bronne and Svetlana: 3 Wes and Evelyn: 2 Cohutta and Jonna: 3 Brad and Sarah: 2 Jose and Brianna: 3 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: 1 Chet and Johanna: 2

TJ: Guys are back up!

*The Guys Shoot And Johnny's Spoon Hits Brad/Sarah's target along with Bronne hitting Chet/Johanna. Also Chet hits Bronne/Svetlana's target*

Bronne and Svetlana: 2 Wes and Evelyn: 2 Cohutta and Jonna: 3 Brad and Sarah: 1 Jose and Brianna: 3 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: 1 Chet and Johanna: 1

TJ: Girls are up!

*Shows The Girls Shoot. Johanna's spoon hits Wes/Evelyn's target, and Kina's spoon hits Jose/Brianna's target*

Bronne and Svetlana: 2 Wes and Evelyn: 1 Cohutta and Jonna: 3 Brad and Sarah: 1 Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: 1 Chet and Johanna: 1

Cohutta *Confessional*: Jonna and I seem to be doing pretty good! Just laying low and hoping nobody hits ours.

*Shows The Guys Throwing And Chet/Johanna getting knocked out. Bronne/Svetlana also take their second hit*

Bronne and Svetlana: 1 Wes and Evelyn: 1 Cohutta and Jonna: 3 Brad and Sarah: 1 Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: 1 Chet and Johanna: OUT

*Shows Girls Throwing. Sarah knocks Johnny and Jodi out of the challenge. Cohutta and Jonna take their first hit*

Derrick *Confessional*: Kina and I end up the only team left for our alliance. This is going to be a difficult task!

Bronne and Svetlana: 1 Wes and Evelyn: 1 Cohutta and Jonna: 2 Brad and Sarah: 1 Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: 2 Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

*Shows Derrick Knocking Brad/Sarah out. Cohutta throws and knock Derrick/Kina down to 1*

Bronne and Svetlana: 1 Wes and Evelyn: 1 Cohutta and Jonna: 2 Brad and Sarah: OUT Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: 1 Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

TJ: Girls, you are up!

*Shows Jonna taking the hit that knocks Derrick and Kina out*

Bronne and Svetlana: 1 Wes and Evelyn: 1 Cohutta and Jonna: 2 Brad and Sarah: OUT Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: OUT Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

Svetlana *Confessional*: In the end it comes down to all of us from the same alliance in the end. We figured, go after Wes and Evelyn since they win all the challenges. It's time for some underdogs to win some glory!

*Shows Bronne knocking Wes and Evelyn out, while Wes knocks Bronne and Svetlana out*

Bronne and Svetlana: OUT Wes and Evelyn: OUT Cohutta and Jonna: 2 Brad and Sarah: OUT Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: OUT Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

Brianna *Confessional*: It's down to the last 2 teams. Only one of us will end up winning this!

*Shows Brianna hitting Cohutta/Jonna leaving them down to only 1*

Bronne and Svetlana: OUT Wes and Evelyn: OUT Cohutta and Jonna: 1 Brad and Sarah: OUT Jose and Brianna: 2 Derrick and Kina: OUT Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

TJ: This could be the last shot if Jose end up knocking Cohutta/Jonna out!

*Shows Jose missing and Cohutta hitting Jose/Brianna's target*

Bronne and Svetlana: OUT Wes and Evelyn: OUT Cohutta and Jonna: 1 Brad and Sarah: OUT Jose and Brianna: 1 Derrick and Kina: OUT Johnny and Jodi: OUT Chet and Johanna: OUT

TJ: Okay it's a tie! We are down to this last shot! Whoever hits first wins!

*Shows Both girls Hitting And A Target Breaking*

TJ: That's it! Cohutta/Jonna have won the challenge!

*Shows Cohutta and Jonna Hugging as Cohutta lifts Jonna up*

Jonna *Confessional*: It feels good to finally win something in this challenge! It's overwhelming to be honest!

TJ; Congratulations Cohutta and Jonna for winning the Screwed Over challenge! Your guys will now have a few hours to deliberate and decide 2 teams that will go into The Brawl! I will see you then!

*Shows The Cast Walking Into The House*

Jonna *Confessional*: We get back from the challenge and immediately Derrick/Kina, Johnny/Jodi, and Chet/Johanna are scared out of their minds knowing they aren't in my alliance.

*Shows The Three Teams Talking*

Derrick: Well we pretty much know what our fate is... 2 of us are going in!

Chet: At least we know both matches will be a good fight!

Johanna: I am not ready to go home and let Wes beat me...

*Shows Wes and Evelyn Talking*

Wes: This is the best thing that could have possibly happened! We need to make sure Derrick and Johnny get put against one another.

Evelyn: Let's go make our move!

*Shows Wes and Evelyn Walking Up To Cohutta and Jonna*

Evelyn: You guys know what has to be done...

Wes: Johnny and Derrick up against each other!

Jonna: We know! This is going to be amazing showdown!

Wes: And the best part is it's a win win for us!

*Wes and Evelyn Leave*

Jonna: Want to know what I'm thinking?

Cohutta: Go for it!

Jonna: Once all 3 of the other alliance is out we're the first in our alliance on the chopping block... I'm not here to play for 5th.

Cohutta: Nor am I!

Jonna: We should make a big move in the game... If we can get Johnny against Wes that would create one alliance to practically break and we could then join them.

Cohutta: But then the alliances wont trust us...

Jonna: We're already low on the chopping block... If we are going to be headed out soon, we might as well leave with a bang! Plus this way we gurentee to get rid of 1 strong guy, and 1 strong girl which means when we go in we get an easier win!

Cohutta: You know what, what the heck! I'm ready to stir the pot.

Cohutta *Confessional*: Jonna comes up with this plan to throw Johnny and Wes into The Brawl against each other. It's a win win for me because if either of them go home I will have a better chance in The Brawl.

*Shows The Group Meeting TJ In The Living Room*

TJ: Okay guys as you know Cohutta and Jonna won todays challenge, therefor they will be the team that decides which 2 teams will head into The Brawl. Jonna and Cohutta, come on up and tell us your decision.

*Cohutta and Jonna Stand Up And Walk Towards TJ*

Jonna: I want to start off by saying that we truley respect each and every team here. But you guys play your way, we play ours.

Cohutta *Confessional*: I'm tired of playing this game nice and never walking out with money... I'm here to win, or die trying!

Cohutta: In the end it was a very tough decision surprisingly... and we have decided to send in Johnny/Jodi...

*They stand up*

Jonna: Against Wes/Evelyn!

*The Whole Living Room Gasps and Wes and Evelyn Look Pissed as they stand up*

Wes: You dirtbags...

TJ: Okay tonight in The Brawl we will be seeing Wes against Johnny, and Evelyn against Jodi! I will see you there!

*Shows Everyone Walking Out Of The Living Room. Cohutta and Jonna are by themselves as Wes and Evelyn storm in through the door*

Evelyn: You f****** b******!

Wes: Promises... promises... You just shows that your promises and word mean absolutely nothing!

Evelyn: Cohutta, you are useless in this game and just stick with your stupid dumb partner this whole entire time. And Jonna... Words can't even describe how much of a horrible person you are right now!

Wes: This is so stupid! We had this in the bag and your stupid a**** want to mess this up! FINE! We will return and send both your a**** againt us and send your "I'm to cool for you" a** home!

Jonna: Wes just calm down for a second-

Wes: You can just shut the f*** up! I don't need to listen to a word your slutty mouth says! You are both f****** dead to me!

*Wes Leaves and Evelyn Follows and Slams The Door. Jonna begins to cry*

Cohutta: Oh don't mind them! They know they are headed home and they need to take their anger out on someone else!

Jonna (crying): I know they are bad tempered... but I feel horrible backstabbing them like that! Wes would never have done anything like that!

Cohutta: He would and you know it! You just need to stop worrying about them... This is our game and we just helped ourselves so much more!

*Kina Walks In The Door*

Kina: What's going on?

Jonna: I didn't mean to do anything to hurt him! I could care less about Evelyn, but Wes has been nothing but nice!

*Kina Leans Down To Comfort Jonna*

Kina: Jonna, Wes is not a nice guy... He would have done the same thing to you if he had the power! You made a move you thought would benefiet you and just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean it wasn't smart. Keep your head up girl!

Jonna: Thanks you guys!

Kina: Anytime Jonna! Anyways, Johnny wanted me to tell you guys he said thanks for not sending him up against Me and Derrick, or Chet and Johanna.

Cohutta: Tell Johnny we said it was no problem! We sure hope him and Jodi return tomorrow! If not Wes has both our a**** out!

*All Three Start Laughing. Camera Pans To The Brawl and The Cast Walking In*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your 5th group of Brawls here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: I need Johnny, Jodi, Wes, and Evelyn to come on down!

*They All Walk Down*

TJ: Okay you guys! Tonight you will be playing Ascender! When I say go you will climb up this rope, go across the monkey bars, and release a bag of puzzle pieces. Then you will make your way back down the rope and start working on your puzzle. First person to complete their puzzle will be back in the game! The other person is headed home.

Johnny *Confessional*: Puzzle's aren't exactly my strong point... But Wes is probably the dumbest guy on the challenge when it comes to puzzles! This should be a piece of cake!

TJ: Guys you are up first! Get ready!

*Shows Wes, and Johnny both at their ropes*

TJ: GO!

*Both Start climbing up. Wes climbs a lot quicker then Johnny*

Evelyn *Confessional*: This Brawl is such a close race... Of course I want Johnny gone! When I return to this game I refuse to work with Johnny...

*Shows Wes Crossing The Monkey Bars and Releasing His Rope. Johnny shortly follows. Wes starts climbing down his rope, and when he reaches the ground, Johnny starts climbing down as well*

Jodi: Come on Johnny, stay focused!

*Shows Both Guys Working On The Puzzle and both getting frusturated*

Wes *Confessional*: It's obviously the logo of the show... But all the colors contrast and it's difficult to see which goes where!

*Shows Both Guys Getting Close. Camera pans to one puzzle and someone slamming the final piece in. TJ blows the airhorn*

TJ: Johnny wins!

*Jodi Runs Out And Hugs Johnny. Evelyn comes out and hugs Wes*

TJ: Johnny, you started off slow in the rope climbing and monkey bars but came back and killed it. You can join the group as you're still in the game.

*Johnny Runs With Jodi The Group*

TJ: Wes, as always you played an amazing strategc game! I gurentee this is not the last of you we will be seeing! Your time has ended in The Brawl but I know we'll see you soon! Take care my friend!

*Wes Hugs His Alliance and Walks Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: Jodi and Evelyn, you both are up next!

Evelyn *Confessional*: At this point I don't even know if I want to win... Working with Johnny is not only suicidal but it will just give me a huge headache.

Jodi *Confessional*: I'm a little bit nervous... This is the first challenge I've played with Evelyn in... I know she's a strong competitor but we'll just see how we match up I guess.

TJ: Go!

*Both Girls Climb Up The Rope at a Fairly Even Pace. They Lower Their Bags at the same time and come back down to work on the puzzle. As they begin to work on the puzzle Jodi quickly takes a lead*

Jodi *Confessional*: I don't know if Evelyn is even trying at this point... She could be working up a plan to strike back near the end, I have no idea!

*Shows Both Girls Continuing To Work On The Puzzle. Jodi finishes first*

Evelyn *Confessional*: Say what you want... yes, Evelyn came back and quit another elimination challenge. But thank god I did. Johnny is the biggest idiot ever and I would have had to put a gun to my head if I was forced to work with him! Adios The Brawl!

TJ: Jodi great work! You can join the rest of the group!

*Jodi and Johnny hug as the rest of the group hug her as well*

TJ: Evelyn, I don't know if you quit against or what... But thanks for playing and I know we'll see you soon as well!

Evelyn: Thanks bye guys!

*The group comes to hug her, she approaches Jonna*

Evelyn: Don't get to comfy b****! You'll be sitting on the airplane as well soon! I promise you that!

Jonna: Have a nice flight Evelyn...

*Evelyn Walks Our Of The Brawl*

TJ: You guys can head back to the house! I will see you at your next challenge!

Jonna *Confessional*: With Wes AND Evelyn gone I feel so much better... I don't have to worry about them coming after me. Hopefully Johnny's alliance will be willing to take me in since I didn't send them against one another... If not I think Evelyn was right... I will be on a plane soon!

End of Episode 5

NEXT TIME ON THE BRAWL

Kina *Confessional*: Alliance are just completely crazy right now... One minute one side is up in numbers, then next minute their losing.

*Shows Bronne Jumping on A Pogo Stick At A Challenge*

Bronne *Confessional*: This has got to be one of the best challenges ever!

*Shows Jonna Grabbing A Flag. Camera pans to Svetlana lying down next to Jose*

Svetlana: You have beautiful eyes!

Sarah *Confessional*: Svetlana is causing trouble in the house and I don't like it one bit...

*Shows Sarah Yelling At Jose*

Sarah: And you just sit there and let her flirt with you like there's nothing wrong about it?

*Shows Sarah Stomping Up To Svetlana*

All On The Next Episode of The Brawl! 


	7. Episode 6

Bronne and Svetlana

Cohutta and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi

Chet and Johanna

Jose and Brianna

*Shows The House. Camera pans inside to show people partying. Shows Chet kissing Brianna*

Cohutta *Confessional*: When people in this house get drunk, hookups you never expected show up...

*Shows Johnny and Kina Kissing*

Kina *Confessional*: On my behalf I was completely drunk when this incident happened... If I was sober I would rather kiss the floor.

*Shows People Dancing. Camera then pans to Svetlana lying down next to Jose laughing*

Svetlana *Confessional*: Jose's a really chill guys. If he is going to let me lie down next to him, then who am I to turn down the opprotunity?

Jose: This game gets a little crazy... I just need people here that can calm me down.

Svetlana: Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Do you mind if I move a little closer?

*Svetlana starts moving closer*

Jose: Oh... no... not at all.

Svetlana: Oh wow Jose! You have beautiful eyes.

*Shows Sarah Glaring at Svetlana*

Jose: Uhhh... Thanks.

*Sarah Get Up and Starts Walking Away*

Sarah: I need some fresh air!

Svetlana: Can you feed me one of those grapes Jose?

Jose: Umm... Sure?

*Jose Drops A Grap In Svetlana's mouth. Camera pans to Sarah standing outside on the balcony crying as Jonna walks out*

Jonna: Hey, what's wrong?

Sarah (crying): This is so embarassing... Svetlana is all over Jose! Everyone in this house knows that I like Jose, especially Svetlana... And now she's just going to try and take him away from me?

Jonna: I know how you feel... Jose's a smart guy. He knows you're in pain... He'll stand up and walk out if Svetlana continues.

Sarah (crying): I don't know... Svetlana's there flirting with him and he doesn't even do anything about it...

Jonna: Jose's a nice dude... He's not the type that will just turn someone down easily... You know that.

Sarah: I know, I know... I just can't stand seeing him with Svetlana.

Jonna: You just need some rest... Here, I'll walk you to your room.

Sarah: Thanks so much Jonna! I really appreaciate it.

Jonna: Anytime.

*Sarah and Jonna Walk Into The Living Room Headed For The Stairs as Svetlana continues to flirt with Jose*

Sarah: Hey Svetlana... How bout you try finding your own guy instead of taking Jose from me you dumb b****?

*Svetlana Jolts Up and Jonna Holds Sarah To Keep Her From Fighting*

Svetlana: I'm not here to create drama with you Sarah! Jose is nice to me, and I like being around him! If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry... I'm not going to deal with you b*******.

Sarah: You need to learn that lying down ontop of a guy is a signal of love! Don't try and make a move on the guy I like! And a lot of good you are doing Jose! You just sit there and let her flirt with you like there's nothing wrong about it? If you had any respect towards our realitionship you'd walk away from her!

Jose: Sarah, I didn't-

Sarah: I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!

Jonna: Sarah let's go to bed!

Sarah: Good... another second here and I'll end up getting myself kicked off this show.

Sarah *Confessional*: Svetlana is causing trouble in the house and I don't like it one bit...

Svetlana: Punch me then you stupid s***!

Sarah: What did you just call me?

*Sarah Starts Walking Towards Svetlana. Jonna grabs Sarah's hand and starts pulling her upstairs*

Svetlana: Now where we're we Jose?

Josa: Please... just get away from me and give me some space.

*Camera Pans To Sarah On Her Bed Crying again with Jonna next the her*

Sarah (crying): It makes me sick to my stomach that when I wake up I have to live in a house with Jose and Svetlana still...

Jonna: I'll help you through this Sarah.

Jonna *Confessional*: I know what it's like to have a broken heart. Sarah is a good friend, and whatever I can do to help I'm going to do it.

*Shows The Sun Going Down and Rising Again*

Svetlana *Confessional*: Last night I did some things I'm not proud of... I didn't mean to cause any trouble... I was drunk and I definitely owe a few apologies to people...

*Shows Svetlana talking to Jose*

Svetlana: Jose, I'm really sorry for creating trouble last night...

Jose: I would say it's fine... But Sarah hates my guts and wont even talk to me anymore.

Svetlana: I apologize for everything I did... I will try and help you with Sarah.

*Shows Svetlana Talking To Sarah*

Sarah: I don't even want to talk to you!

Svetlana: Please just listen... I wasn't myself last night... I got drunk and I didn't mean anything I said last night... Jose is a good guy... You know that! He was trying to get me away, but he has a good heart and didn't want to hurt my feelings. I was talking to him and trust me, he feels horrible... He has feelings for you Sarah and I know you have feelings for him as well... I'm sorry I came in between that.

Sarah: Svetlana... Thank you. I don't hate you... But I don't exactly respect you at the moment either...

Svetlana: I understand, I need to earn that respect back... Just please don't blame what I did on Jose... He doesn't deserve this and I want you both to be well again.

Sarah: Thank you.

*Svetlana Gets Up and Walks Out. Camera then pans to the 7 teams walking onto the beach*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your 6th challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Todays challenge is called Pogo-Relay. Up above is a long strand of rope that goes about 50 feet down the beach. We will be going one team at a time. The first person will get on the Pogo Stick, hop to the first flag, and keep jumping on the pogo stick until they can reach the flag. Once they get the flag, the next person takes the pogo stick and goes to the next flag. There are 5 flags in total. Once you grab your 5th flag your time will stop. This is a timed event so the team with the fastest time will win. Cohutta and Jonna, since you won the last challenge you will get to pick todays order. I will give you 5 mintues to get this done.

*Shows Cohutta and Jonna Away From The Group*

Jonna: We need to give Johnny and Jodi the least possible chance of winning...

Cohutta: But we also don't want Chet and Johanna winning because Chet is a little bit playing both sides...

Jonna: So if we put Chet and Johanna first, then Johnny and Jodi would that work?

Cohutta: Sounds good! And we're definitely going last!

*Cohutta and Jonna finish their list and join the group again*

TJ: Okay, Chet and Johanna, you guys are up first! Let's get you ready!

*Shows Chet On The Pogo Stick*

TJ: Okay, GO!

*Chet Starts Bouncing Away*

Sarah *Confessional*: This is the time for Chet to prove himself in the game... But he is going at a very slow pace. I'm worried about what people are going to think.

Johanna: Hurry your a** up Chet! GO! GO! GO!

*Shows Chet Right Under The Flag Trying To Jump For It*

Johanna: Come on just hop high!

*Shows Chet Grabbing The Flag and Johanna running to switch. Johanna starts going fast*

Johanna *Confessional*: I know because of Chet I have a lot of time to make up...

*Shows Johanna grabbing the flag and Chet getting back on the pogo. He starts going a bit slow again*

Brad *Confessional*: Even though no other team has gone yet, I don't think Chet and Johanna stand a chance... Sure Johanna is doing pretty well... But Chet just really... Sucks...

*Shows Chet Grabbing The Flag and Johanna Getting On The Pogo. She hops fast and grabs the flag. They switch one last time*

Johanna: Come on Chet, strong finish!

*Shows Chet going A Bit Faster as He Grabs The Last Flag. TJ Blows the airhorn*

Chet *Confessional*: I definitely gave it my all out there... But I don't think we won this challenge.

Chet and Johanna: 5:31

TJ: Okay Johnny and Jodi... You are both up next!

*Shows Johnny On The Pogo Stick Getting Ready To Go*

TJ: Okay guys... GO!

*Johnny Starts Off Strong as he quickly hops to the first flag and grabs it. Jodi and him then switch*

Johnny: Just keep a good pace!

*Shows Jodi Going A Little Slower Then Johnny but still at a good pace. She grabs the flag and Johnny and Jodi switch again*

Jodi: GO!

*Shows Johnny hopping. Camera pans to him grabbing a flag and Jodi getting on the pogo. She goes quick and grabs the flag as Johnny gets on for the last time*

Jodi: We got this Johnny!

*Johnny grabs the last flag and Jodi cheers. They both hug as TJ blows the airhorn*

Johnny and Jodi: 3:12

Jodi *Confessional*: I know for certain we beat Chet and Johanna's time... I'm just hoping no one can end up beating ours.

TJ: Derrick and Kina, you guys are up next.

Derrick *Confessional*: I'm a bit nervous for this challenge because I've never used a pogo stick before... Hopefully it's not hard to figure out!

TJ: GO!

*Derrick Starts Hopping and Immediately Takes A Face Plant Into The Sand as everyone Laughs. Kina Runs Up To Him*

Kina: Are you okay?

Derrick: Ya... Fine!

Kina: Just keep your legs straight and bounce!

*Derrick Gets Back Up, Trys To Bounce and falls back into the sand*

Derrick *Confessional*: What an embarasment...

*Shows Derrick Tossing The Pogo Stick To The Side*

Derrick: We're done!

Kina: Nice try D!

*Kina Hugs Derrick*

Derrick and Kina: DQ

TJ: Jose and Brianna... GO!

*Shows Jose Hopping. Camera pans to him grabbing the flag*

Jose: Switch quick!

*Brianna Gets On The Pogo And Immediately Falls Off. She gets back on and starts hopping. Camera pans to her grabbing the flag. Camera then pans to Jose grabbing a flag, and Brianna grabbing another flag. Then finally Jose grabbing the final flag*

Jose and Brianna: 4:14

Brianna *Confessional*: I think because I fell, our time isn't enough to beat Johnny and Jodi...

TJ: Brad and Sarah... GO!

*Brad Quickly Starts Hopping. Shows him quickly grabbing the flag and Sarah getting on the Pogo*

Sarah *Confessional*: I know a need to do really good... If Johnny and Jodi win I have no idea what's going to happen.

*Shows Sarah Pogoing quickly and grabbing the flag. Then shows Brad bouncing and grabbing a flag. Sarah gets back on and camera shows her grabbing a flag. Finally shows Brad grabbing the last flag and TJ blowing the airhorn*

Brad *Confessional*: I do think we beat Johnny and Jodi's time... Either way, this is going to be a close race.

Brad and Sarah: ?

*Shows Bronne on The Pogo Stick*

TJ: GO!

*Shows Bronne Jumping Really High (higher then anyone else) as he bounces to his flag*

Bronne *Confessional*: This has got to be one of the best challenges ever! I'm flying like 20 feet into the air... It's amazing!

*Shows Bronne Grabbing The Flag and Svetlana getting on the pogo stick*

Jonna *Confessional*: Bronne gets off to a strong start... But then Svetlana gets on... and she just does AWFUL.

*Shows Svetlana Barely Moving and then she falls off. Shows Her going really slow and FINALLY reaching the flag*

TJ: You guys have 1 more minute!

Bronne *Confessional*: We are given a 7 minute time limit on this... I used like a minute of my time, and Svetlana use like 5 minutes... There's no way we could beat Johnny or Brad at this pace.

Bronne: Okay we're done!

*TJ Blows The Airhorn*

Bronne and Svetlana: DQ

TJ: Last up, Cohutta and Jonna! Go!

*Shows Cohutta starting to bounce towards the flag quickly. Camera shows him grabbing the flag. Then shows Jonna going quicker*

Jonna *Confessional*: The fact that I go faster then Cohutta in this challenge proves that he needs to step up his game. I still think we have a good shot at winning though!

*Shows Jonna grabbing a flag, then Cohutta, then Jonna, then Cohutta grabbing the last flag as TJ blows the airhorn*

Cohutta and Jonna: ?

*Shows Everyone In Front Of TJ*

Brad *Confessional*: I think it comes down to Sarah and I, Cohutta and Jonna, and Johnny and Jodi... This will be interesting...

TJ: With a time of 3:12...

*Camera Pans from Johnny/Jodi, to Brad/Sarah, to Cohutta/Jonna*

TJ: Johnny and Jodi have won the challenge!

Jodi: Oh my god!

*Johnny and Jodi Hug*

TJ: Congratulations you two! You now have 2 hours to decide which two teams you want to send into The Brawl... I will see you then to get your decision!

*Shows The Cast Walking To The Bus*

Sarah *Confessional*: Now that Johnny is in conrol, I have a bad feeling me and Brad are going to get sent in.

Johnny *Confessional*: Once again, me and Jodi are in control! I suggest everyone watches out... Because right now we have a reason to send practically every team in!

*Shows The Cast Going Back To The House*

Sarah *Confessional*: Johnny and Jodi win another challenge which isn't surprisingly... I'm really worried about how this is going to turn out since Johnny has told people he is after me.

*Shows Brad Talking To Sarah*

Brad: You do realize the reason we're going in today is because of you right?

Sarah: Me? Johnny was trying to get the house against us. He would have gotten rid of us anyways!

Brad: Wes made that up! He knew you weren't willing to work with him so he came up with that so you would switch over to his side!

Sarah: and you only tell me this now?

Brad: I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out... You've been in 2 challenges! You know how this game works.

Sarah: So how is this my fault?

Brad: You're the one that started yelling at Johnny... Johnny would have kept us in...

Sarah: I'm sorry Brad! I can't change the past...

*Shows Kina and Derrick Talking*

Kina *Confessional*: Alliances are completely crazy right now... One minute one side is up in numbers, then next minute their losing. The good thing is I know for a fact that Derrick and I will be safe this time around!

Kina: We're 99% safe!

Derrick: Knowing Johnny, who could try to stir something up.

Kina: Don't start thinking negative like that...

Derrick: Sorry, just haven't been having a really good day.

Derrick *Confessional*: At the challenge today I made a pretty bad mistake... It just annoys me because everyone here expects so much from me and then I mess up like that...

Kina: We just basically need to figure out who Johnny and Jodi would send into The Brawl...

Derrick: Sarah and Brad pretty much gurenteed going in after Sarah accused Johnny.

Kina: You see, that wouldn't be a good move on Johnny's part... We technically can still get Sarah back on our side to gurentee our spot in the finals, but if Johnny sends her in then we pretty much gurentee that she will stick with the other side.

Derrick: Have you ever known Johnny as someone who makes smart decisions?

Derrick *Confessional*: I don't consider Johnny a friend... Sure he's an alliance member, but the way he thinks pisses me off. He makes dumb game decisions, and even worse life decisions... Sure I'll work with him in a game if it means getting me to the end, but I honestly don't mind if he doesn't talk to me outside this game.

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Talking*

Johnny: Sarah needs to go in today... She pretty much called war against me and I accept the offer.

Jodi: Okay so Sarah and Brad in... Now for the other team?

Johnny: Chet has done some serious stuff in this game and got caught doing them... Making an alliance with every person here INCLUDING us is defintely not a smart move.

Jodi: But that was awhile back...

Johnny: Well now we actually have the chance to get payback on him.

Johnny *Confessional*: Cohutta and Jonna did send us into the last Brawl... But I really don't find them that big of threats... So if we keep them around I'm pretty sure it's an easy win to get by.

*Shows The Cast Meeting TJ In The Living Room*

TJ: Hey guys! Johnny and Jodi, you ended up winning todays challenge. You know how this works... You now have to send in two teams to face off in The Brawl! Who's it going to be?

Johnny: Well TJ, if a team is going to declare war against this champion here then I am going to strike back. Sarah, you called war and I'm answering it. You and Brad are headed in and will be joined by a rat in this game... Chet and Johanna. Chet, you made an alliance with everyone at one point in this game. Finally, someone takes charge and gets payback against you.

Chet: Whatever dude...

*Johanna Glares at Chet*

TJ: That was a long speech, and after that... Chet will be going against Brad in The Brawl tonight, and Sarah will be going against Johanna. I will see you all at The Brawl later tonight!

*TJ Leaves The living room and everyone splits up*

Brad *Confessional*: I'm not too nervous about tonight's Brawl. I'm not going to underestimate Chet's potential... I know he's a strong guy, but I think I have the upperhand going into this. And honestly, I really wouldn't mind if Sarah get's sent home. She's caused too much trouble and it's affecting me in the game!

Brad: Hey Chet, good luck tonight bro!

Chet: Hey Thanks! You too man. This will definitely be an intense showdown.

Brad: Whoever ends up with this win definitely deserves to go all the way to the end.

Chet: No kidding there. Both our teams have been through so much.

Brad: Yeah, Sarah pisses me off when she doesn't think about what she's doing before she does it.

Chet: I'm pretty sure Johanna feels the same way about me.

Brad: Haha! It's cool... You're a cool guy!

Chet: Same to you.

*Shows The Brawl as The Contestants Walk Into It*

TJ: Welcome everyone to the 6th pair of Brawls! I need Chet, Brad, Sarah, and Johanna to come on down!

*All 4 Of Them Walk Onto The Floor of The Brawl*

TJ: Tonight all 4 of you will be playing Hold On. You will each be holding onto 2 ropes that are connected to buckets of water. These buckets will be very heavy and difficult to hold up. You will need to hold onto those ropes as long as you can. The person that lasts the longest will be back in the game, while the other goes home. Sarah, and Johanna! You will both be up first so get ready!

*Shows Sarah and Johanna both holding onto ropes*

TJ: Okay girls! Start now!

*Both Girls Lift Up The Ropes*

Johanna *Confessional*: The second I lift up the rope I know this is going to be difficult. These buckets are a lot heavier then I expected!

*Shows Both Girls Holding On While The Crowd Cheers Them On*

Bronne: Come on Sarah! Hold on!

*Shows Johanna's Eyes Beginning To Look In Pain*

Chet: Focus Johanna! FOCUS!

Jose: If you could see the pain in her eyes you would know you're going to win this Sarah!

*Sarah Rolls Her Eyes*

Sarah *Confessional*: Okay Jose... I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I don't want your advice... I don't want you cheering me on... I don't want to have to see your face anymore... LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jose *Confessional*: I'm trying my best to make ammends with Sarah... I do want her back in the house, but I don't want her mad at me...

*Shows Both Girls Arms Beginning To Shake and one girl drops as water splashes all over the place. TJ Blows the airhorn*

TJ: That's it! Sarah has won The Brawl!

Sarah: YES!

*Sarah Drops Her Buckets And Runs Towards The Group To Hug*

TJ: Congratulations Sarah on winning tonight Brawl! You can go ahead and join the rest of the group!

*Sarah Shakes Johanna's hand as she runs back to the group*

TJ: Johanna, you definitely gave it a good effort... I'm sorry but this ends your time here in The Brawl!

*Johanna Hugs Everyone and then leaves The Brawl*

Jose: Stand over here Sarah

*Sarah Turns Around and walks Towards Bronne*

Jose *Confessional*: So much for getting her back...

TJ: Brad and Chet, you are both up next!

*Shows Both Brad and Chet Holding Onto The Ropes*

TJ: Okay guys, lift the ropes NOW!

*Both Guy Lift Up The Ropes*

Bronne *Confessional*: I expect the guys Brawl to be a lot more intense then the girls... We have two fit guys here battling it out for safety.

*Shows Both Guys Continuing To Stand There With The Ropes*

Sarah: Come on Brad! You got this.

*Shows Chet Already Starting To Struggle*

Brianna: Chet don't you dare let go!

Chet: Ahhh!

Chet *Confessional*: Immediately my arms cramped up and I knew I was screwed... How was I going to overcome this...

*Camera Pans From Both Guys Face. Brad looking like a rock, and Chet in pain. Finally Chet lets go of his ropes*

TJ: That's it! Brad, you won!

*Brad Let's Go Of His Ropes and Shakes Chet's Hands*

Chet *Confessional*: I gave it everything I had... I promise you all, I will be back stronger then ever!

TJ: Brad, congraulations on winning tonights Brawl! You can join the group again!

*Brad Runs To The Group and They All Hug Him*

TJ: Chet, you did what you could and I'm sorry to say that your time on The Brawl is over. I'm sure we'll see you again sometime! Take care!

*Chet Waves To Everyone and Runs Out of The Brawl*

TJ: The rest of you... We are down to just 6 teams! I will be seeing you all at the next challenge... Get a good nights sleep!

*Shows The Cast Entering The House. Shows Sarah lying down and Jose coming up to her*

Jose: Look Sarah... I'm really sorry if I hurt you in anyway... To be honest, it really was weird having Svetlana act like that to me. I really do like you a lot, and I would never dump you for anyone... Especially Svetlana. Trust me Sarah, I am 100% loyal to you.

Sarah: Thanks for apologizing Jose.

Jose: So are we cool?

Sarah: Get in here!

*Sarah Pulls Jose Into The Bed. Camera then pans to them both sleeping*

End of Episode 6

Bronne and Svetlana

Cohutta and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi

Jose and Brianna


	8. Episode 7

Bronne and Svetlana

Cohutta and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi

Jose and Brianna

*Shows Kina In Her Bed Sleeping. Camera Pans To Brianna Talking To Svetlana*

Brianna: She honestly needs to get over herself... She's athletic, I'll give her that. She's practically a guy with girl body parts. But she's like a dumb blonde in disguise...

*Camera Pans Back To Kina Sleeping and Then Brianna Talking To Jonna*

Brianna: She walks around the house like she's so much bigger then life and like she's a movie star and it's just ridiculous...

*Once Again The Camera Shows Kina Sleeping And Then Brianna Talking To Sarah*

Brianna: Do you not notice she struts whenever she is walking? Like even if it's to the bathroom...

*She Brianna Talking To Jodi*

Brianna: She needs to be the next one to leave the house or else she's just going to knock us off one by one...

Brianna *Confessional*: Okay so maybe I'm going around and makin rumors to save my butt... That's how the game works. I'm sorry but I have to play it in my favor.

Jodi *Confessional*: Brianna is just running her mouth about complete bullshit... and the fact that she's telling me that Kina needs to go next? Oh yeah, that's smart... telling the person from the same cast as Kina is always a good plan! *Thumbs Up*

*Shows Jodi Walking Into Kina's Room, Closing The Door, and then shaking Kina*

Jodi: Kina you need to get up!

Kina: Not now, leave me alone.

Jodi: Kina I'm serious! Brianna's started rumors about you!

*Kina Gets Up*

Kina: What are you talking about?

Jodi: She said you are dumb, and that the only thing that you can take pride in is your male attitude with female body parts... She also said that she wants you to be the next one out.

Kina: Are you kidding me...? Who did she say this to?

Jodi: I'm not sure, all I know is she told me. My guess is she told some of the other girls.

Kina: I'm about ready to go out there and punch the shit out of that girl...

Jodi: Just don't mention my name please.

Kina: Oh don't worry, even if I did... by the time I'm done with her she wont be able to speak.

Jodi: Don't do something you're going to regret...

Kina: I am going to settle this right now!

*Kina Puts On A Robe and Storms Out Of Her Room. She Approaches Brianna*

Kina: Brianna, turn around!

Brianna: I'm tired and I really don't feel like using energy talking right now...

Kina: Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going to just sit here while you talk shit about me!

Brianna: I really have no idea what you're talking about...

Kina: Oh well then why don't you shut up and listen? Just because I'm a lot stronger then you doesn't mean I'm a male with female body parts... I'm sorry that you suck at these challenges, and also suck at life but there's no need for you to take that out on me. I'm also sorry that in order to make you feel better about being dumb you have to make people think I'm even dumber then you, once again, don't take that out on me.

Brianna: Haha, you really think you're smarter then me?

Kina: I wouldn't be as dumb as you to go up to one of YOUR own castmates and tell them that I want you out next. You're a fricken moron and I hope you are prepared to go into that Brawl and have your ass sent home.

Brianna: Well at least-

Kina: I don't need to hear another one of you stupid comebacks that come with absolutely no backups as proof...

*Kina Gives The Finger To Brianna As She Walks To Her Room*

Kina: God that girl needs to learn to shut her mouth...

Jodi: If I have any decision I will help you will tomorrow so you can send her in.

Kina: Thanks so much for helping me with this.

Jodi: You're welcome. If I hear anything else I will tell you.

*Jodi Leaves The Room. The Camera Pans To The Final 6 Teams On The Beach with TJ*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your seventh challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Todays challenge is called Fireball. Here's how it will work... The guy on your team will stay here on the beach while the girl will be on a platform out in the water. When I say go, the guys will use a big slingshot to shoot a ball out to their partner. If your team ends up completing the pass you can eliminate any other team that did not complete the pass. We will continue this until there is only one team left and that team will be able to send any two teams into The Brawl. Get into position and we will start!

*Shows All The Girls On The Platforms And The Guys On The Beach*

Jose *Confessional*: This is one challenge me and Brianna should do good at... I have good aim and I'm hoping Brianna is a good catcher. Brianna has been stiring up trouble so I'm worried that if we don't catch it a team that did will eliminate us...

TJ: Okay guys, grab the first ball!

*All The guys Take A Ball*

TJ: Shoot!

*All The Guys Shoot The Balls To The Girls. One girl ends up catching it*

Sarah: Boo yah!

Brad: Great job girl!

TJ: Nice job Sarah! You caught the first one. Brad, and Sarah... who are you guys eliminating?

Brad: You caught it, you decide.

Sarah: We will eliminate Johnny and Jodi.

Johnny: Big shock!

TJ: Okay Jodi, go ahead and swim in. You and Johnny are both out!

Johnny *Confessional*: Sarah need to stop beliving every little thing Wes said. I NEVER WANTED HER OUT OF THIS GAME. Damn, I hate Wes.

*Jodi Swims In And Hugs Johnny*

TJ: Okay guys, you can shoot the next ball!

*Everyone Shoots The Balls*

TJ: Everyone missed... we are going to shoot again.

*They All Shoot And Kina Catches A Ball*

TJ: Okay Derrick and Kina! Nice work, who are you eliminating?

Kina: No brainer... Brianna!

Jose: and Jose?

Kina: Yeah, whatever.

TJ: Okay Brianna swim in!

*Shows Brianna Fingering Kina and Then Swimming In*

TJ: With that we are down to only 4 teams! Guys, go ahead and shoot!

*All The Guys Shoot and Brad Cheers Loud as Sarah Catches Another Ball*

Brad: 2 times a charm baby!

TJ: Brad and Sarah are on a roll! Which team are you guys eliminating?

Sarah *Confessional*: It would make sense to get rid of Derrick/Kina... our strongest competitors. But we want to keep it an even fight.

Brad: We are taking out Bronne and Svetlana!

*Svetlana Jumps Into The Water*

Bronne: No hard feelings dude!

TJ: Only three teams left! Shoot!

*The Guys Shoot and 2 of the girl catch*

TJ: We have an automatic elimination here! Brad/Sarah and Derrick/Kina caught them! So Cohutta/Jonna, you guys are out!

Jonna: Damnit!

Cohutta *Confessional*: So far we've only won one challenge this entire game which is pretty pathetic... We need to pull up and take the lead!

TJ: We are down to our final 2 teams! The team the catches this one will win the challenge and send 2 teams up to The Brawl! Go ahead and shoot!

*Both Teams Shoot And No One Catches Them*

TJ: Okay we are going to go again! SHOOT!

*Both Teams Shoot and It Shows It In Slow Motion. The Camera Pans To A Girl Catching It and Both Partners Cheering*

TJ: Oh! Congratulations Derrick/Kina! You dominated this challenge along with Brad/Sarah! You have saved yourself from The Brawl and now you get to choose 2 teams to go into The Brawl!

*Shows Brianna Swearing As Kina Swims In*

TJ: I will be at the house in a few hours to get your decision. I will see you then.

*Shows The Cast Leaving The Beach And Headed To The Bus. Camera Then Pans To Inside The House Where Brianna Is Talking To Jodi*

Brianna: You squealed on me!

Jodi: So what if I did?

Brianna: You little tattle tale! You stupid b****! Why would you do something like that to me?

Jodi: When you go behind my friends back I'm not going to just sit back and let you get away with it... You are playing a dirty little game and I hope you realize it's coming back to bite you in the ass.

Brianna: I'm playing a dirty game? At least I don't take information people say and tattle on them.

Jodi: Whatever Brianna... You need to stop being a rat and causing trouble.

*Jodi Walks Away. Camera Pans To Derrick and Kina Talking*

Kina: There's no away Brianna is NOT going in there...

Derrick: Yeah, I know you hate her *laughs*. So we have one team decided... Who do you think would be best suited to go in.

Kina: I have a feeling Svetlana could beat her if it's about strength...

*A Clip Plays Back From the Duel Where Svetlana beat Kina*

Kina: Svetlana beat me in a 1 on 1 in The Duel... I really think she can beat Brianna. Are you good with that decision?

Derrick: Hey, you basically won this for us! Whatever you want.

*Shows The Cast In The Living Room As TJ Walks In*

TJ: Okay Derrick and Kina, you guys won the Fireball challenge today... You guys now get to choose which 2 teams you are going to send into The Brawl. Who are those teams going to be?

Kina: The first team was a no brainer. This person has done everything they could to get me out of this game...

*Jose Glares At Brianna*

Kina: And the other team was just a strategy in who I think could beat this person... We have decided to send Jose/Brianna against Bronne/Svetlana!

*Bronne and Svetlana Looked Shocked and Sarah Hugs Jose*

Sarah *Confessional*: No, no, no, no, no! I don't want Jose to go in. He's my little cuddle bug. He needs to beat Bronne. I know he will beat Bronne!

TJ: Okay tonight Brawl will be Jose against Bronne and Brianna against Svetlana. I will see you all there tonight!

*Svetlana Looks Disappointed as TJ Leaves*

Svetlana *Confessional*: I was sent in this Brawl because Kina believes I can take out Brianna... I appreaciate the confidence in me, but honestly... I don't know if I can pull this off.

*Shows The Brawl as The Cast Walks Into It*

TJ: Welcome everyone to the seventh set of Brawls! I need Jose, Bronne, Svetlana, and Brianna to come on down here!

*They All Walk Onto The Brawl Floor*

TJ: Tonight's Brawl is called Ball Brawl! You guys will start at one end of The Brawl. When I say go you will race to the middle where you will wrestle to get a ball. Once you have possesion of the ball you must make your way to the other end of the Brawl. Once you pass the finish line you win a point. First to win 2 points stays in the game. Jose/Bronne, you both are up first, let's get you suited up!

*Shows Bronne and Jose In Protective Gear Getting Ready*

Jose *Confessional*: I need to win this so I can get back in the house to snuggle with Sarah some more!

TJ: Okay both of you ready?

*They Both Nod*

TJ: Okay, GO!

*They Both Run For The Ball. Jose Reaches The Ball First and Grabs It, but Bronne Bashes Into Jose And Knocks Him To The Ground*

Sarah: Come on Jose! GET UP!

*Jose Gets Back Up Still Holding The Ball. Bronne Grabs The Ball Out Of His Hand and Starts Running. Jose Grabs Onto Him But Bronne Pushes Him Off and runs to The Finish Line. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's on for Bronne! Jose, you need this one to stay in the game!

Sarah: Stay focused Jose! You can do this!

TJ: Okay you both! GO!

*They Both Run For The Ball, and Jose Quickly Grabs It And Continues Running. He Trips On Bronne and They Both Start Grabbing The Ball*

Brianna *Confessional*: Watching this Brawl is really intense, and knowing that I'm going to have to do this in about five minutes makes me want to puke.

*Shows Bronne Running Past The Finish Line With The Ball and TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's it! Bronne wins!

*Shows Bronne Shaking Jose's Hand and Sarah Crying*

TJ: Congratulations Bronne on winning this Brawl! You are headed back into the game! Go ahead and join the cast!

*Bronne Walks To The Group as They All Hug Him (except Sarah)*

TJ: Jose, it wasn't for lack of effort, but your time on The Brawl is over. I'm sure we'll see you again! Thanks for coming out!

Jose *Confessional*: My first Challenge experience was amazing! I never expected it to be this great. I met a wonderful girl who I hope will be with me even after this experience, and I just had a great fun time! I could have settled for a better partner, but life goes on and I'm fine. I will definitely be back!

*Shows Sarah Running From The Group To Hug Jose as She's Crying*

Jose: You go and win this for both of us okay?

Sarah: You know I will!

*They Kiss and Jose Walks Away and Sarah Walks Back To The Group Still Crying*

Brianna *Confessional*: That was the most disgusting breakup ever... I think I had a baby barf in my mouth... Gross.

TJ: Brianna and Svetlana, you both are up next! Let's get you suited up!

*Shows Both Girls In Protective Gear Ready To Run*

TJ: Okay girls! GO!

*Shows Both Girls Running For The First Ball. Svetlana Grabs It And Stands Up but Brianna Hold Svetlana and Slams Her Into The Ground. Svetlana tries To Crawl Still holding The Ball, but Brianna Grabs the ball and runs to the finish line*

TJ: That's one point Brianna... Svetlana you need this one to stay in the game.

*Shows Both Girls Back At The Start*

TJ: GO!

*Both Girls Run. This Time Brianna Grabs The Ball First and Svetlana Tries To Grab It Out Of Her Hand. Eventually Svetlana Breaks It Free and Runs To The Finish Line*

Kina *Confessional*: It comes down to the last ball and I sure as hell am hoping Svetlana can pull this off!

*Shows Both Grils And The Starting Line*

TJ: Whoever gets this one stays in the game! GO!

*Both Girls Run. Brianna Grabs The Ball First Again and Svetlana Tries To Take It From Her. Brianna Shoves Svetlana To The Ground and Quickly Runs Across The Finish Line. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: Brianna wins!

*Svetlana Begins To Cry*

Svetlana *Confessional*: I tried my best and that's all I can do... I made it halfway, and it might not have been as good as The Duel, but I still had a great time.

TJ: Brianna, congratulations on winning the girls Brawl! You can head back and join the group!

*Brianna Joins The Group and Kina Glares At Her*

Kina *Confessional*: God, another day with this phsycopath... I'm going to go insane.

TJ: Svetlana, you definitely proved that you are in it to win it... But sadly your time on The Brawl is up! Thanks for coming out!

Svetlana: Thank you TJ!

*Svetlana Waves To Everyone And Walks Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: Congratulations on making it to the final 5! We only have 1 more challenge until the finals. Get a good rest and I will see you tomorrow!

*Everyone Walks Out Of The Brawl*

End of Episode 7


	9. Episode 8

Bronne and Brianna

Cohutta and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi

*Shows Johnny, Derrick, Kina, and Jodi in A Room Together*

Johnny: Brianna is the biggest joke I've ever seen... she thinks she's the person running this house.

Kina: The second I can get that b**** out of this house, I swear I will be a much happier person

Johnny: But honestly now, she has been thinking she was the top dog this whole competition... now she's partnered with Bronne and her shots aren't looking so hot now.

*They All Laugh. The camera pans to behind a wall in the same room where Brianna is sitting on a bed listening. She immediately stands up and walks over to the group*

Brianna: Did you guys not realize I was in the room this whole time?

Johnny: Brianna I don't give a f*** if you hear what we say... You need a reality check and maybe listening to us will give you just that!

Brianna: F*** you Johnny! At least I didn't need a huge alliance in this game to get me to where I am!

Johnny: Yeah, that's because no one wants to work with someone at b***** as you!

Brianna: Excuse me? And if you don't care if I hear what you guys say, why would you have to go hide up in this room to say it you stupid a**!

Johnny: Brianna just get out of my face already... you're a stupid s**** b**** who needs to realize that they are not going to win this game...

Brianna: Oh yeah cause I'm really going to leave after you ask me too...

*Brianna Sits On The Ground*

Johnny: Oh yeah, real mature...

Kina: Brianna grow up seriously!

Brianna: Kina shut up, I wasn't talking to you!

Kina: When you come in here and yell at us all for talking about you when you're a few feet away includes me! And I'm not going to shut up while you're being a complete phsyco!

Kina *Confessional*: I'm sick of this house because I've had to live with a b**** like Brianna for the past 3 weeks. We only have 3 days left together and there is still conflict in this f****** house. At least I'm not the only one who hates Brianna's guts...

Johnny: Brianna just leave already!

Brianna: I'm not going to leave because you guys are just going to talk about me the second I leave!

Johnny: Fine, we'll talk about you now... *turns to Derrick, Kina, and Jodi* Brianna is such a s***** b**** and we need to get her out of this game.

Kina: That should be no problem considering Bronne is just going to loose this for her.

Derrick *Confessional*: Johnny and Kina definitely take things way too far. I'm not saying I like Brianna, but all the name calling is completely unneeded.

*Brianna Walks Out Of The Room. The Camera Pans To Her In A Hallway Crying. Jonna Walks Up To Her*

Jonna: What's wrong?

Brianna: Nothing...

Jonna: Brianna!

Brianna: This is just embarassing...

Jonna: Come here and talk then...

*Jonna Takes Brianna By The Arm And Takes Her Out To The Balcony*

Jonna: Okay now tell me what's wrong?

Brianna: This game is just getting really stressful... Johnny and Kina are acting like complete jerks...

Jonna: You know that those two will do anything they can to make them feel superior over anyone else... You just need to ignore them.

Brianna: I can't ignore insults like that!

Jonna: Like what?

Brianna: They called me a b****, and a s***...

Jonna: Just do your best to ignore them... There's only 2 challenge left and your so close to winning!

Brianna: I am loosing faith in that as well...

Jonna: Why?

Brianna: I have Bronne as a partner. I know he's your friend, but he's really not the strongest guy here.

Jonna: Trust me... Bronne is a good guy. He knows that you will do anything to win so he will step up his game as long as you encourage him.

Brianna: I really don't think so... Thanks for talking to be Jonna, I really appreaciate it.

Jonna: You're welcome. If you ever need anything else just come to me.

Brianna *Confessional*: Bronne really is not the partner I want to go into this final challenge with. Today is my last chance to attempt to get a new partner. Today at the challenge I will do whatever it takes NOT to win without making it so obvious and then I'll just hope that I get sent into The Brawl. Honestly, I'd rather lose in The Brawl then lose in the final challenge due to a sucky partner.

*Shows Cohutta and Jonna Talking*

Jonna: If we win today we are headed to the finals!

Cohutta: I am ready to do whatever I can to get us there!

Jonna: We have two top dogs to outlast though... Johnny and Jodi, and Derrick and Kina. Brad and Sarah are top competitors also but I don't think they would send us in if they won today.

Cohutta: We need to get our mind into this competition today if we want to win this.

Cohutta *Confessional*: I've never been into a finals of any challenge so I will do ANYTHING to win this mission and gurentee myself in that final mission.

*Shows The Final 5 Teams Walking Onto The Beach To Meet Up With TJ*

TJ: Welcome everyone to your eighth challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps*

TJ: Today is the last challenge before the final challenge, so if you want to perfect your teams, make wise decisions today.

*Shows Brianna Smile Evily*

TJ: Todays challenge will take place in a series of 4 rounds, and in each round 1 team will get eliminated. There is a mud pit in front of us... In that mud pit we'll throw in 4 balls. One person from your team will go into the mud pit blindfolded and will try to get one ball. The non blindfolded partner will be guiding the blindfolded person yelling directions for them. If you manage to get out with a ball you are still in the game. If you come out without a ball you are eliminated. We will continue to the final round where there will only be 1 ball and in the end, 1 winner. Let's get you guys suited up! 

*Shows The Girls Blindfolded While The Guys Are Standing Above The Mud Pit*

TJ: Okay everyone... There are 4 balls! First 4 girls to get a ball move on! GO!

*All The Girls Run Into The Mud Pit*

Derrick: Kina just keep going straight!

Kina: OKay!

*Kina Runs Straight. Camera Pans To Jonna*

Jonna: Cohutta you need to tell me where to go!

Cohutta: Sorry! Go to your left a bit!

*Jonna Turns*

Cohutta: No too much! To your right now!

Jonna: Tell me about how many degrees to turn!

Cohutta: Umm... okay, 20 degrees to the right!

*Jonna Turns And Touches A Ball*

Cohutta: Yes that's it!

*Jonna Grabs It*

TJ: Jonna and Cohutta are moving onto the next round!

Johnny: Jodi there is one right in front of you! Just keep walking!

*Jodi Walks And Grabs A Ball*

TJ: Johnny and Jodi are in the next round!

*Shows Kina, Brianna, and Sarah still in the pit*

Bronne: Go to your left Brianna!

*Shows Brianna Turning to Her Right*

Brianna *Confessional*: If I can end up not winning this then I have a very good chance of getting into that brawl... and then hopefully get a better partner.

Bronne: You're other left!

*Shows Kina Grabbing A Ball*

TJ: Derrick and Kina move on! It's only Bronne/Brianna and Brad/Sarah looking for the last ball! Who will get it first?

*Shows Sarah Moving Close While Brianna Just Moves Farther and Farther Away. Camera Pans To Brad Screaming and Sarah Getting The Last Ball. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's it! We have our round 2 competitors! Let's get ready!

Bronne: You weren't listening to me...

Brianna: You didn't say anything!

Bronne: I told you to go left and you went right...

Brianna: I couldn't hear you...

Bronne *Confessional*: Brianna is a really frusturating person to work worth... It just didn't seem like she was even trying in this challenge.

*Shows The 4 Teams Lined Up*

TJ: Only 3 teams will move on from this round! GO!

*All The Girls Run Out And Immediately The Guys Start Screaming Directions*

Derrick: Kina if you just go straight I will tell you when to turn! RUN!

*Kina Runs and Derrick Yells For Her To Turn Right. She does and Kina grabs a ball*

TJ: Derrick and Kina are first to move onto the next round!

Brad: Sarah, to you left!

*Sarah Moves To Her Left and Misses*

Brad: Behind you!

*Shows Jodi Smashing Into The Ball And Grabbing It*

Brad: Nevermind, Jodi got it... Now go straight!

TJ: Johnny and Jodi move to round 3! It's Cohutta/Jonna against Brad/Sarah!

Brad: Come on Sarah! Straight, and left!

*Shows Both Jonna and Sarah Going For The Last Ball*

Cohutta: You're almost there Jonna!

*Both Girls Hit The Ball At The Same Time And Start Grabbing For It. They Both Keep Pulling Until One Person Breaks It Free. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: Brad/Sarah move onto the third round! Cohutta and Jonna, you guys are eliminated.

Cohutta *Confessional*: We tried our best... I just hope whoever wins this will save me and Jonna!

*Shows The Last 3 Girls Lined up with the Guys Outside The Mud Pit*

TJ: Okay! There are only 2 balls this time! This round will determine the final 2 teams in this mission... GO!

*The Girls Run Out Into The Mud Pit*

Johnny: Jodi, stick your arms out and run straight!

Derrick: Kina, go to your right!

Brad: Sarah, go straight as fast as you can!

*Shows Sarah and Jodi Both Running For The Same Ball*

Johnny: Jodi run faster! Sarah is going for the same one as you!

*Shows Jodi Running Faster As She Passes The Ball And Keeps Running*

Johnny: STOP STOP STOP! Turn around Jodi! TURN AROUND!

*Jodi Turns Around But Sarah Grabs The Ball Before Her*

Sarah: YES!

TJ: Brad and Sarah are moving onto the final round!

Jodi: What do I do?

Johnny: There's no point... Kina has it already!

*Shows Kina Walking Towards The Ball and Grabbing It*

TJ: Johnny and Jodi are out! We are down to our last 2 teams!

Johnny *Confessional*: Jodi didn't listen to my directions... It really sucks that we had to loose. If Derrick and Kina win this then I am 100% safe... But if Brad and Sarah win this... Oh god, I don't even want to think about it.

*Shows Sarah and Kina Lined Up At The Edge, and Brad and Derrick Stand On The Side*

TJ: This is it! There is only 1 ball. First girl to get it gurentees their team a spot in the final and will get to choose which teams will go into The Brawl! GO!

Brad: Straight, straight, straight! FASTER!

Derrick: Okay you're going to go straight about 20 steps! Go quick!

*Shows Both Girls Running Straight*

Derrick: Now take a sharp left!

*Kina Takes a sharp left and Sarah shortly follows*

Brad: Go straight and you'll reach the ball!

*Shows Both Girls Running And Shows Two Hands Grabbing The Ball as TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's it! Derrick/Kina win the challenge!

Kina: Oh my god!

Derrick: Ya baby!

*Kina Rips Off Her Blindfold and Runs To Derrick. They Both Hug*

TJ: Congratulations Derrick and Kina on winning this mission. You guys have gurenteed your spot in the finals, and you will also be choosing 2 teams to head into The Brawl tonight! I will be at the house in about 2 hours to hear your decision... Make a wise choice!

*Shows The Cast Leaving For The Bus. The Camera Pans To The House and then to Brad and Sarah Talking*

Brad: We were so close today!

Sarah: I'm sorry.

Brad: It's not your fault. We both did what we could.

Sarah: If Johnny has any say in their decision tonight, I suggest we start packing.

Brad: Don't think like that! The moment you start thinking negative, you no longer focus on the game.

Brad *Confessional*: Sarah has a lot to learn about these challenges. She has potential to be a really strong competitor, and it has been a pleasure being her partner. The negative thinking is a little bit of a concern for me, but she is a strong competitior and she has a great attitude most of the time.

*Shows Derrick and Kina Talking*

Kina: I want Brianna to go in...

Derrick *sarcasm*: Really? I'm shocked!

*Kina Laughs*

Derrick: Johnny says he wants to see Jonna and Cohutta go in as well because they are a weaker team.

Kina: I thought he wanted Sarah!

Derrick: Well he said either Jonna/Cohutta or Brad/Sarah. I figure since Jonna and Cohutta are a weaker team they should go in and battle it out for the last spot. Might as well have a fair fight in the end.

Kina: I guess that's cool.

*Shows TJ Meeting The Cast In The Living Room*

TJ: Welcome to the last nomination ceremony! Derrick and Kina, since you guys won today's mission, you will be deciding which 2 teams will be headed into this final Brawl! I'm sure it must have been a tough decision... But it had to be made. So who are you guys sending into The Brawl?

Derrick: Being this close the the finals, we don't want to have to take this opprotunity away from anyone, but since it's the rules of the game... We're sorry to send in Bronne/Brianna and Cohutta/Jonna.

TJ: Okay then! The final Brawl will be Bronne against Cohutta and Brianna against Jonna! I will see you all at The Brawl tonight where the final 2 players in the final will be decided. Also, congratulations Johnny/Jodi and Brad/Sarah for making it into the finals of The Brawl!

Sarah: Why thank you TJ!

*Shows TJ Leaving As The Cast Seperates*

Jonna *Confessional*: It has been a long 3 weeks trying to stay out of The Brawl. It's worked until tonight. I'm headed into my first Brawl and to be honest, I'm a bit nervous about it.

*Shows Jonna, Cohutta, Brianna, and Bronne Packing*

Brianna: Jonna, I would just like to thank you for all the support you've given me.

Jonna: No problem girl!

Brianna: Honestly, if you weren't here I would have quit this game.

Jonna: Come over here!

*Jonna and Brianna hug. Camera Pans to Cohutta and Jonna Talking Sepertately*

Cohutta: This is really sucky!

Jonna: I know, it's hard to think this could be my last day here.

Cohutta: Well Jonna, it was nice working with you!

Jonna: Haha yeah! Let's hope it's not over!

Cohutta: I sure hope we both come back!

Jonna *Confessional*: Cohutta has been a very genuine, nice guy here. It makes me proud to have such an amazing partner like him. We may not have been the strongest... But we have stuck by our word this entire time and we've just tried to resolve any problems throughout the house. Cohutta really deserves to make it into the finals. He's competed in 2 challenges already and has never made it into the finals. This is my first challenge, so it doesn't mean as much to me. Sure, I want to be here in the finals, but I mean Cohutta wants it so much more. It will be interesting to see a battle between Bronne and Cohutta because I know they are both genuinely nice guys...

*Shows The Brawl As The Cast Walks In*

TJ: Welcome to the final set of Brawls! I need Bronne, Cohutta, Jonna, and Brianna to come on down here!

*All 4 Of Them Walk Onto The Brawl's Floor*

TJ: Tonight's Brawl is called Oh Ring. To start, both of you will be suspended off the ground by your ankles. You will then hold onto a ring at the middle of The Brawl and try your best to pull that ring out of your opponents hand. First person to do this 2 times remains in the game, and earns their spot in the finals! Girls, you're up first so Brianna, and Jonna... Let's get you suited up!

*Shows The Girls Suspended In The Air Both Holding Onto The Ring*

TJ: Okay Jonna you ready?

Jonna: Ya!

TJ: Brianna, are you ready?

Brianna: Yup!

TJ: Okay, GO!

*Both girls start trying To Pull The Ring*

Cohutta: Come on Jonna!

*Both Girls Continue To Pull*

Kina *Confessional*: I really want Jonna to come out with this win. I can't stand Brianna... She's rude, obnauxious, and she really brings a bad vibe around the house.

*Shows Both Girls Trying Their Best and Finally Jonna Gets The Ring Free*

TJ: That's One Point for Jonna! One more and you're back in the game! Brianna, you need to pick it up!

*Shows Both Jonna and Brianna back in starting position*

TJ: Okay, GO!

*Both Girls Start Pulling. At One Point Brianna Is Upsidedown trying to get the ring away. Finally Brianna's arms give up and Jonna End Up With The Ring. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's it! Jonna wins!

*Camera Shows Both Girls On The Ground Hugging*

TJ: Congratulations Jonna for winning todays Brawl! You are safe and still in the game!

*Jonna Walks Back To The Group*

TJ: Brianna, you have definitely had one crazy ride and you played an amazing game. Sadly, your time on The Brawl is over! I hope we see you again soon!

Brianna: Thanks TJ! Bye everyone!

*Brianna Leaves The Brawl*

TJ: Cohutta and Bronne, you guys are up next!

*Shows Both Guys Hanging And Holding The Ring*

TJ: Okay guys! This is for a spot in the finals! GO!

*Both Guys Start Pulling The Ring And They Seem To Both Be Doing Pretty Good*

Jonna *Confessional*: My goal is to just give Cohutta as much encouragement as I can... He deserves this and I really think he can beat Bronne.

Jonna: Come on Cohutta! You got this bud!

*Shows Bronne Pulling The Ring Away From Cohutta*

TJ: Okay that's one point for Bronne! One more and you are still in the game! Cohutta, you need this one to stay alive! 

Jonna: Don't worry about it Cohutta! You got this one!

*Shows Both Guys Hanging With The Ring*

TJ: This could be the last round! GO!

*Both Guys Begin To Pull The Ring*

Jonna: Just give it all you got Cohutta!

*Both Guys Continue To Pull Until One Person's Hands Give Out On Him. TJ Blows The Airhorn*

TJ: That's it! Bronne, you have earned yourself a spot in the finals and you will be partnered with Jonna!

*Shows Both Guys On The Ground Shaking Hands*

TJ: Congratulations Bronne on winning tonights Brawl! You are back in the game competiting for the money! You can join the rest of them!

*Bronne Runs To The Cast To Get Hugs and High Fives*

TJ: Cohutta, it isn't for lack of effort... But your time here on The Brawl is up. Say your goodbyes and head out!

*Cohutta Shakes TJ's hand, and Walks Over To The Cast*

Cohutta: Jonna, win this for me! I am with you in spirit!

*Jonna and Cohutta Hug*

Cohutta *Confessional*: Looking back on this game I have no regrets. I had an amazing partner, and I tried my best in everything. I promise you will see me back one day!

*Shows Cohutta Running Out Of The Brawl*

TJ: You guys have made it to the end of the challenge! Tomorrow you will be competiting in you final challenge where the winner will be decided and lots of money will be given out! I will see you there tomorrow! Get a good night sleep! You're going to need it.

*Shows The Cast Leaving The Brawl. The Camera Pans To Jonna and Kina Talking In A Room*

Jonna: It's just sad for me because I think Cohutta really deserved this win...

Kina: Cohutta will have other chances still... Your first challenge is just a great experience and if you end up winning your first one I'm sure the feeling is extrordinary! Cohutta has already passed his first one so anytime he can come back and win will be the same feeling as if he were to win this time.

Jonna: I know but still, I feel like if me and him were in the finals we could have done so well and I could of helped him get the win.

Kina: You need to focus on what's ahead, and not what could have happened...

Jonna: You know, you're right. Bronne and I will make a great team! I need to get pumped and get my head in the game!

Kina: Now you're talking!

Jonna *Confessional*: As much as I want Cohutta here... he's not here and I have to deal with that. Right now heading into this final challenge I just need to get prepared for what might happen and just get pumped. Bronne and I have never been on a challenge before so we really have no idea what to expect. I'm sure the feeling is going to be amazing though no matter what the outcome is!

End of Episode 8

Bronne and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi


	10. The Finale

Bronne and Jonna

Brad and Sarah

Derrick and Kina

Johnny and Jodi

*Camera Pans At The House, and Then Inside*

Johnny *Confessional*: It's been a long fought battle for Johnny Bananas. I played my very best this time, and I to loose at this point would really suck. I've worked so hard to get to where I am and losing is NOT an option.

Johnny: This game has definitely been tougher then a lot of the other challenges I did...

Jodi: Between Wes, Sarah, and Brianna... I can imagine.

Jodi *Confessional*: This is my first challenge in a long time. The last one I did was the very first Duel. I ended up winning that one and now I have the chance to win another one. My head is completely focused on winning this game and I'm just excited to get to the last challenge.

Johnny: I just hope that after all is said and done, that the bad blood between me and Sarah end. I really like Sarah and the fact that Wes stirred up trouble between us just really make me upset and annoyed.

Jodi: Sarah seems like a very forgiving person. I am pretty sure you guys will be cool after this.

*Shows Bronne and Jonna Talking*

Jonna *Confessional*: Seeing as this is both Bronne and my very first challenge I'm a little nervous going into it. I have a good feeling that us new people are going to beat all these veterans, but I can't be to sure. Going up against Johnny who has won multiple challenges, and Jodi who won an individual challenge makes me nervous. Also Derrick who is a true veteran and also has a ton of wins to his name. I just need to stay focused and not worry about who I am going against.

Bronne: Are you excited?

Jonna: A bit nervous...

Bronne: Don't be! Just have fun in it today and if we loose that's fine. I know that I had fun through this whole game and I hope that you did too.

Jonna: I had fun, but I just really want to win this.

Bronne: Just remember, if you don't win this one you will always have other chances.

Bronne *Confessional*: I now have Jonna as a partner and I am stoked! I think me and her will do great together in this final challenge and win some money! We're going against some top dogs but they really don't scare me. Even if I don't win this I had an amazing experience and I promise you I will be back.

*Shows Derrick and Kina Talking*

Derrick: Just remember, we can't underestimate the teams we are going up against.

Derrick *Confessional*: Kina and I won the majority of challenges in this game... But the final challenge is always a lot tougher. I don't underestimate the other teams in any way because I know they have a lot to prove and the second you start underestimating them is the second that you screwed yourself over.

Kina: I know... Every team here is capable of what we have done. We just got lucky!

Kina *Confessional*: I've only won one challenge before and that's because the other team basically gave my team the victory. This time I am ready to earn my win, and I really do think I can beat the other teams here.

*Shows Brad and Sarah Talking*

Brad *Confessional*: Sarah and I are veterans, and neither of us have won a challenge before. I'm hoping that all the defeats we've faced will give us a drive to win this challenge.

Brad: There is one thing the other teams here don't have that we have...

Sarah: and that is?

Brad: You and I have competed in multiple challenges and still haven't won a single one! Sure Bronne and Jonna haven't won challenges either but this is only their first so it doesn't mater.

Sarah: Yeah, and Johnny/Jodi, and Derrick/Kina have all won challenges, and all except Kina have won multiple times!

Brad: We are going to show them that it is finally our time to win one of these.

Sarah *Confessional*: Being Brad's partner has been great. We have had out fair share of disagreements, but when all is said and done I am really happy to have had him this entire time. This is my third challenge, and I have come close in 1 of them and once again I am close. I just sure hope I don't come in second again because that really can crush my hopes and dreams.

*Shows The Cast With Their Bags headed Out The House*

Kina: I love this house! I don't want to leave!

Jonna: Yeah, I wish I could live here my whole life.

Jonna *Confessional*: The house we've lived in was amazing, and the people that lived inside of it made this experience a blast.

Brad: Everyone ready for more competition?

Jonna: Let's do this!

*Shows The Cast Getting on The Bus and Shows The Bus Driving Down The Street. Shows The Cast Walking Onto The Beach Where TJ Is waiting for them*

TJ: Welcome everyone to our final challenge here on The Brawl!

*Everyone Claps as The Camera Pans From Each Person's Face*

Sarah *Confessional*: This is it...everything we've worked for is finally here... It's time to prove that we deserve this win.

TJ: Let me explain how the prizes are going to work. The first team to complete this challenge will receive $300,000 to be split between the 2 of you!

*They All Clap*

Brad *Confessional*: $150,000 is a lot of money! I've never even seen that much before in my life!

TJ: Second place team gets $100,000 to split between the 2 of them.

*They All Clap As Well*

TJ: and Third Place will get a respectable $30,000 to share between your team!

*They All Clap As The Camera pans In On Each Persons Face*

TJ: And if your team ends up getting fourth place, I'm sorry to say that you should have just gone home the first week as fourth place gets absolutley no money.

*Some People Gasp*

Bronne *Confesional*: Finding out that last place doesn't get any many doesn't really make me nervous... I don't think about getting last place, I think about getting first place. Sucks for whoever gets last, but it wont be me.

TJ: So let's get to the challenge. You will be competing in a harsh footrace through forest, hills, and beach! Along the way you will have to stop to compete in challenges that will reflect challenges that you have completed in the past. Your footrace will end right back here where you started, so the first team back here will win the big money, while every team after wins their respected prize except for fourth who walks away with nothing. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

TJ: Okay then! It's all been leading up to this... Good luck out here guys. Ready? Set? GO!

*All Teams Run To The First Challenge Which Is Only About a Minute Away*

Jonna: You will need to use these spoons to knock out all 3 of your targets. Okay grab a spoon and go!

*Shows All Teams Arriving One By One as They Start Throwing Spoons*

Jonna *Confessional*: Bronne and I got a slight headstart in the competition as we arrived a bit early but it isn't that big of a help...

*Shows Jonna and Bronne Throwing Spoons But Missing. Camera Pans To Brad and Sarah who Immediately Hit Their First Target*

Sarah *Confessional*: Brad and I get through this challenge fairly quickly which makes up a lot of time for our kind of slow start.

*Shows Sarah Hitting Another Target and Brad hitting the last target. Shows Johnny and Jodi Hitting Their Last target*

Derrick *Confessional*: It comes down to Kina and I, and Jonna and Bronne left at the first challenge. I know that even after we finish this one we have a lot of time to make up.

*Shows Derrick Hitting The Last Target as They Both Start Running. Camera Pans To Jonna and Bronne*

Bronne: Come on Jonna, you won this challenge before!

Jonna: I know, don't be getting mad at me... You haven't hit one either!

*Camera Pans To The Other 3 Teams Running To The Next Challenge. Brad/Sarah have quite a big lead over the other two. Shows Brad and Sarah Arriving at the Challenge*

Brad: One of you must get on this pogo and grab the flag up above.

Sarah: I'll do it!

Brad: You sure?

Sarah: Yah!

*Sarah Gets On The Pogo and Starts Jumping. Shows Johnny and Jodi arriving*

Johnny: I'll go for it.

Jodi: Good luck!

*Johnny Grabs The Pogo, Gets on and Starts Jumping*

Derrick: Come on Kina we need to catch up! Get on this pogo and grab the flag up above... I'll do it!

Kina: Okay!

*Derrick Starts Jumping. Shows all 3 of them pogoing for the flag. Camera Pans Back To Jonna and Bronne still at the first challenge*

Bronne *Confessional*: We only have 1 target left but we already know we have lost a lot of time on this. We need to pick it up.

*Shows Jonna Breaking The Last Target*

Jonna: Let's go!

*Jonna and Bronne start Running. Camera Pans Back To The Pogoing Challenge*

Brad: Come on Sarah you almost got this!

Brad *Confessional*: Sarah is a great partner. She is willing to step up for these challenges and she does pretty good at them!

*Shows Sarah Grabbing The Flag*

Sarah: It says something on it! "Grab another pogo stick from the pile to your left as you must use pogos to get to your next challenge"

Brad: Damnit!

Sarah *Confessional*: After the second challenge it tells us to grab another pogo as both me and Brad must pogo to the next challenge... Right then I'm thinking this is either a chance to increase our lead, or this is going to make us loose our lead big time...

*Brad and Sarah Grab Their Pogos and Start Going. Shows Derrick grabbing His Flag Down*

Kina *Confessional*: Derrick and I arrived after Johnny and Jodi, but Derrick is like a crazy frog and he just hopped a lot quicker then Johnny.

Kina: Good job!

Derrick "Grab another pogo stick from the pile to your left"... Pogo to your next challenge! Kina, go grab one!

*Shows Kina Grabbing A Pogo Stick as both Derrick and Kina start off for their next challenge. Shows Jonna and Bronne arriving at the pogo challenge as Johnny grabs his flag*

Johnny: Let's go!

*Johnny and Jodi Begin Pogoing Off*

Jonna: One of you must get on this pogo and grab the flag up above... You want to do it?

Bronne: Sure!

Jonna: You got this Bronne!

*Bronne Gets On The Pogo Stick And Starts Hopping For The Flag. Shows Brad and Sarah Pogoing*

Brad: Come on Sarah! We need to keep our lead.

Sarah: I know, I'm fine.

Brad: Can you try and go a bit faster?

Sarah: I am trying to preserve my energy.

Brad: Okay fine. I see our next stop up ahead there!

*Shows Derrick and Kina Coming In Behind Them*

Kina: Derrick, I'm exhausted!

Derrick: Come on Kina don't bail on me! We are almost there!

Kina: I can't!

*Kina Falls Of Her Pogo Stick*

Derrick: Come on Kina get back on! We need this!

*Derrick Gets Off, Helps Kina Up and they both Start Pogoing On. Shows Brad and Sarah Arriving At The Third Checkpoint*

Brad: Looks like we have to get into our bathing suits and trunks. "Swim out into the water, grab your helpful item from under the long pole, and bring it back to the beach"! Let's go!

*Brad and Sarah Get Their Swimming Gear On (Which is under their clothes) and start swimming out as Derrick and Kina Arrive*

Derrick: Swim out, grab your helpful item, and come back.

Kina *Confessional*: Oh god, I'm already exhausted from pogoing up here and now I have to go for a swim?

Derrick: Kina, you stay here and I'll grab it.

Kina: Thanks.

*Derrick Gets Into Swim Gear and Swims Out. Camera Pans To Johnny and Jodi Pogoing*

Johnny: Jodi, we have a lot of time to make up! We can do this!

Jodi: I'm fine Johnny! Just keep goin!

*Shows Both Arriving At The Swim Out Challenge. Camera Pans Back To Brad and Sarah*

Brad *Confessional*: So we get the pole, go under and what do we find? A shovel? How the heck are we supposed to get a shovel all the way back?

Brad: Okay on the count of three throw it forward. 1, 2, 3!

*Brad and Sarah Throw The Shovel But It Doesn't Go Very Far. Shows Johnny and Jodi Going In The Water. Camera Pans Back To The Pogoing challenge When Bronne Grabs His Flag*

Jonna *Confessional*: At this point all we want to do it finish. I don't know why we are doing so bad at these challenges, but I am just hoping we can make up some time and maybe earn a bit of money?

*Shows Jonna and Bronne Pogoing Off. Camera Pans Back To The Swimming Challenge*

Kina: Do you need my help Derrick?

Derrick: No, I'm fine!

Derrick *Confessional*: Brad and Sarah are throwing the shovel about a foot forward each time... My thinking is that's completely useless. If I can just swim with this shovel, the pain will only last about a minute and then Kina and I have a huge lead.

*Shows Derrick Swimming With The Shovel*

Brad *Confessional*: I look over to my right and I see Derrick swimming with the shovel passing us. I'm thinking to myself, Damn... we need a new strategy.

Brad: Okay Sarah, we need to grab the shovel and swim with it. Are you fine with that?

Sarah: Let's do it!

*They Both Grab The Shovel And Start Swimming. Derrick is already at the beach running out as Brad and Sarah Arrive Also*

Derrick: Come on Kina! We need to run!

*Both Derrick and Kina Start Running Towards The Next Checkpoint and Brad and Sarah follow. Camera Pans To Johnny and Jodi starting to swim back with the shovel and Bronne and Jonna just reaching this checkpoint*

Bronne *Confessional*: We see Johnny and Jodi still out in the water so at least we know we aren't behind by much. We need to pass them in order to earn some money!

*Shows Bronne and Jonna Swimming out. Camera Pans To Derrick and Kina Running and Brad and Sarah Right Behind Them*

Derrick *Confessional*: This turns out to be a lot closer of a race then I expected. We arrive at our last checkpoint and this is pretty much for everything!

*Shows Both Teams Arriving At The Sign*

Derrick: Use this map to find the location of your team flag.

Sarah: -then use your shovel to dig for your team flag.

Derrick: Grab the map and lets go!

*Camera Pans Back To The Swimming Challenge When Johnny and Jodi Just Arrived On The Beach and Bronne and Jonna Just Grabbed Their Shovel. Johnny and Jodi Begin To Run*

Jonna: Just keep swimming Bronne! I just want to complete this.

Bronne: I hear you, we might catch up!

*Shows Derrick/Kina and Brad/Sarah on a search For Their Flags*

Brad: It says 10 paces right...

Sarah: Let's go!

*Shows Both Derrick/Kina and Brad/Sarah Digging For Their Flags*

Brad: Here, use the shovel! I'll use my hands!

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Searching For Their Flag. Camera Pans Back To Derrick and Kina who end up grabbing their flag first, then to Brad and Sarah who quickly get it after*

Derrick: "Drop your shovel and run to the finish line to win!" Let's go!

*Derrick Throws The Shovel Back as They Begin To Run*

Sarah: "Drop your shovel and run to the finish line to win!"

*Sarah Drops The Shovel and They Begin To Run. Camera Pans To Both Brad/Sara and Derrick/Kina Running Right Near Each other*

Brad *Confessional*: In the end, the race is so close that was are basically right beside each other. Derrick and Kina have a bit of a lead on us, but this shouldn't be too difficult to gain some ground on them!

*Shows Both Derrick/Kina and Brad/Sarah Continuing To Run*

Derrick: I can see the finish line!

Sarah: Come on Brad the finish line is there!

Sarah *Confessional*: The finish line comes earlier then expected, and I'm just thinking to my self... There's no way we can pass them.

*Shows Derrick and Kina Passing The Finish Line as TJ Blows The Airhorn. Then Brad/Sarah Pass Shortly After and TJ Blows The Airhorn Again*

TJ: Congratulations on finihsing you two!

*Derrick, Kina, Brad, and Sarah all hug*

TJ: We're still waiting for one more team to get some money!

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Grabbing Their Flag From The Ground and Begin To Run. Camera Pans To Bronne and Jonna Searching For The Flag*

Bronne *Confessional*: By the time we get to the little treasure hunt thing, we already heard to horn blows and at this point it's just like we'll finish, but we're not winning anything.

*Shows Johnny and Jodi Cross The Finish Line and TJ Blowing The Airhorn. That Get Hugs From Everyone Else. Camera Pans Back To Bronne and Jonna*

Jonna: Well that's it...

Bronne: We're still finishing this!

Jonna: No doubt!

*Jonna Grabs The Flag*

Jonna: Let's go!

*They Both Start Running. The camera follows them through the run until they pass the finish line and TJ Blows The Airhorn. Everyone Group Hugs and Lines Up*

TJ: First off, I would like to congratulate all of you on a good race today, and just amazing competition this entire challenge! It's time to hand out the prizes!

*Everyone Looks Excited*

TJ: In Fourth Place, Bronne and Jonna... You guys played an amazing game and I'm sorry to say that you guys will not be getting a prize!

*Jonna Starts Crying A Little and Bronne Hugs Her as Everyone Claps For Their Accomplishments*

TJ: You guys have a lot to be proud of though! You have survived a few Brawls, and Jonna, you won a mission. It wasn't for lack of effort, you gave it everything you had! I'm sorry.

Jonna *Confessional*: Even if I am headed home without any money, I still had an amazing experience and I kept a positive attitude this entire time. I am glad that I got to meet a ton of amazing people and I had a crazy and amazing time here! I will for sure do another challenge anytime!

Bronne *Confessional*: People never considered any team I was on a threat... But I won 2 brawls by myself, and I never got worked up about anything... I think I did the best I possibly could and I'm just happy that I came out here and gave it a shot. I will be back for another shot at glory, I promise you that!

*Shows TJ Again*

TJ: Johnny and Jodi! You guys came in third place and for that you guys will get $30,000 to share between the two of you! That turns out to be a nice $15,000 for each of you!

*Johnny and Jodi Walk Up and Get Their Check As Everyone Claps*

Johnny: Thank you Teej!

Jodi: Yeah, Thanks!

*They Walk Back To The Group*

Johnny *Confessional*: Johnny Bananas has suffered a defeat... It's unfourtanate, but either way I am walking out with some money. I will be back in this game and I will redeem my title!

Jodi *Confessional*: Having Johnny as a partner from the beginning, I knew my team would be targetted. Because of Johnny, I found myself in 2 Brawls and surprisingly both times Johnny and I both returned and formed a team again. I am just so happy that I had him as a partner as he is what got me this far. His alliance with Derrick helped me out big time and I am proud to be where I am.

*Shows TJ*

TJ: And now, the runner ups of The Brawl are Brad/Sarah earning $100,000 to split between you which is $50,000 for both! Congraulations, you played an amazing game!

*Brad and Sarah Run Up To Hold Their Check*

Brad *Confessional*: I've been in 8 challenges now and never once have I won. But in reality I still feel like a winner because I've had a great time and I am still walking away with a great ammount of cash. I will keep coming back until I win because I am determined.

Sarah *Confessional*: Having a true veteran who has played 8 challenges now was definitely a huge advantage for me. This is only my 3rd challenge, and this is the second time I get 2nd place which I am fine with. I am still walking away with more money then I came in here with and I am excited to go back to my normal life. Until next challenge, see you!

TJ: And now the winners of The Brawl... Earning a total of $300,000 or $150,000 each. Come on up here Derrick and Kina!

*They Both Run Up As Everyone Claps as They Take Their Check*

TJ: You guys killed this whole challenge, winning the most missions out of any team here... You definitely earned this! Congratulations!

Derrick: Thank you!

*They Run Back To The Group*

Kina *Confessional*: This is my second win and I feel like this win was a lot better earned then my Gauntlet II win... In The Gauntlet II I was pretty much handed the win, and it's an amazing feeling to know that I actually earned this win. I am so happy that I was able to help my good friend Derrick to win his fourth challenge and keep his streak going, and I am just amazed that I was able to keep up this whole challenge.

Derrick *Confessional*: Having Kina as a partner was amazing. She's been a good friend of mine since Road Rules and to be able to win with her is absolutely crazily amazing. This is my fourth win in a row and I am so happy that I have more money to take home to my amazing wife and my beautiful baby. It's been a blast and this is not the last you'll see of me!

*Shows The Final 4 Teams Standing With TJ In Front*

TJ: Thank you all so much for making this a great season to host! Congratulations on your prizes, and Bronne and Jonna, better luck next time! I will see you guys!

*Shows The Final 4 Teams Group Hugging and Celebrating*

End of The Brawl

Voiceover: Next season, on The Challenge...

TJ: I would like to welcome you all to Borscay, Philippines... and most importantly... Welcome, to the Duel 3!

*Shows Clips Of Different Duels. Camera Pans To Each Persons Face*

Abram *Confessional*: I'm just here to prove that I still have some kick left in me...

Timmy *Confessional*: I am a bit injured, but I would never miss a chance to have the joy of competing.

Sarah *Confessional*: I can already tell the heat of the Philippines is going to take a great ammount of Endurance to survive through it.

*Shows Everyone In The House With Lots Of Fighting*

Shauvon: You really think I suck? F*** you!

*Shows Theresa, Kelly Anne, and Wes in a heated argument*

Theresa: and you led me on, while I had no idea you still had a realitionship blooming with Kelly Anne!

Kelly Anne *Confessional*: Wes is so full of himself sometimes it makes me sick.

*Shows Clips Of Challenges. Shows Cara Maria Collapsing With A Bag On Her Back*

Cara Maria *Confessional*: I really wasn't prepared to have to use all my strength.

*Shows The Guys Running Into A Mud Pit*

Brittini *Confessional*: Anytime I can watch a ton of hot guys running into a mud pit... man, of course I'm going to stick around!

*Shows The Cast At A Duel Picking Order*

Emily *Confessional*: Once again it's us new guys against all the veterans... This time us new going to beat the veterans asses!

Veronica *Confessional*: Working with the veterans could very well be the stupidest move for me right now... None of them will keep me over the rest of the veterans...

Rachel: And you're f****** going to turn on us because you don't feel like we're going to keep you?

Veronica: Don't you dare call me out when you would have gotten my ass into that Duel the second you could!

*Shows Tonya Angry*

Tonya: And I have never been that disrespected before in my life!

*Shows A Door Getting Slamed*


End file.
